A Canadian's Devil DISCONTINUED
by emismpunk
Summary: Devil AU, DEVIL!Ame. When Matthew William a invisible teen makes a deal with a stranger, he wakes up to find out that he has been contracted to a Devil named Alfred and the devil starts messing with his life. Revealing things about both. Aus/Ame MANY/Ame
1. Summon

A Canadian's Devil ch 1

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/Supernatural

Characters: Canada/America, Other/America, Other/Canada

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, non-con, cannibalism, Lemon, Swearing, death

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

Captain Ian-Scotland

Alfred's true Master/Satan-Germania

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams was a young and a smart high school student at Hetalia Private High School. He always smiled and turned his work in on time, but there was one thing about Matthew that was a flaw. No one ever seemed to noticed the tall blond teen. Even Matthew's best friend, a Cuban named Carlos, seemed to forget Matthew existed at times. Matthew was not physically talented or even extremely naturally beautiful, like his class mate Elizabeta. But he seemed happy...at times.<p>

Matthew spent most of his days doing his school work and some days with Carlos when the Cuban actually reconized him. Either than that the Canadian teen just spent his time alone at home. His parents spent most of their time in their work. Leaving the teen to himself.

One night, while upstairs in his room doing homework, a loud ping was heard from his old computer, which startled the working teen.

Looking over to the old computer. Matthew set his pencil down and walked over to the computer. On the computer screen was his email, which seemed to automatically sign him in and showed that there was a new message. The address was from Mr. S. D, who Matthew had no clue on who it could possibly be. It must not have been spam because Matthew sent his e-mail to filter out the trash, but his computer was a piece of crap.

Instead of sending the message to the trash like it was supposed to. Another ping sounded as the e-mail returned to his mail box. Slightly annoyed the teen tried to send the e-mail to the trash again and again but each time it returned to his mail box. Annoyed he decided to just open the message.

The message seemed like a normal one, like one you would receive from a business.

'Dear ,

I would like to offer you a way to make all your dreams and desires real. All you need to is click my name down below and you will never have to worry about being invisible and left out again. People will praise you, fear you, love you, and respect you. No longer will you feel weak, Matthew, you will soon be the top of the chain. Trust me.

-S.D'

The short, but never the less creepy, message read. The name 'S.D' was not even a link to anything. Just typed letters.

But deciding to humor himself. Matthew clicked on the letters. At first nothing happened and the teen was surprised to find he was slightly disappointed.

Soon another E-mail was sent, sent by the same man, and this time there was something different inside. When Matthew saw this he clicked the e-mail, opening it up to a very small note.

'Dear Mr. Williams,

You have decided to make your life perfect, now all you have to do is follow these simple instructions:

Go into your bathroom, fill your sink with hot water, lite at least thirteen candles, and ask for Your Devil.

Thank You, Sincerely S.D'

Matthew looked at the screen blankly for a few minutes. "This has to be a joke." He muttered, yet he got up and started to look for candles around the house.

Once Matthew found the candles, and entered his bathroom, he turned on the hot water to the point where it was steaming like it was boiling. He lit the candles and stood there as the water filled the sink and the flames flickered innocently.

With the hot water and candle parts done. Matthew thought about the last part. /How am I supposed to ask for my devil/ He thought, but shrugged.

"Umm...If your my devil can you come to me. My devil be here. I summon you." Matthew said, among many other statements he thought would complete the last step of the e-mail.

Suddenly the lights exploded and died, leaving Matthew in the dark with the candles. The flames turned a crimson red. Matthew stood in the dim light. Wondering what happened to the light.

"Hello there" a soft voice said.

Spinning around at the voice. Matthew saw a beautiful youth who looked around thirteen with honey blond hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to glow and drag the Canadian into them. To Matthew the boy or atleast he though it was a boy it was hard to tell since he was wearing a lolita outfit. The boy looked normal except he had a pair of wings on his back and a small tail with a heart shaped tip that moved around behind the blue eyed blond. Swinging it's self around like a snake.

"H-hello, who are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm your devil" the devil said with a sweet smile. The creature licked his lips and wrapped his pale arms around Matthew, who was freaking our about the devil's presence.

"Master told me you needed me," the devil cooed.

"Oh umm c-could you let me go?" Matthew asked, trying to wiggled his way out of the devil's arms.

The devil laughed and let go of Matthew, smiling wickedly and childishly a the teen. "So, Matthew, what do you need help with?" the devil asked as he licked his rosy pink lips.

Matthew didn't say anything. Surprised that the boy knew his name. He was about to say something before his attention was caught up in staring at the devil's lips. He could feel heat starting to rush to his groin and it brought a blush to his face.

"I see..." the devil said before getting close to Matthew, their lips almost touching and the devil's frosty cold breath hit against Matthew's warm skin. "I will make your life amazing... all you have to do is let me," the devil said as he pressed his ice cold lips against Matthews before he moved away with a dark smirk.

Matthew shivered slightly as the Devil's cold breath touched him. Yet he couldn't help from wanting to press himself against the blue eyed devil. Finding that he needed to touch the honey blond as if his life depended on it.

"Will you let me make your life perfect? or will you go back to being invisible?" the devil asked after he moved away from the human teen.

"I don't want to be invisible." Matthew muttered.

The devil smirked and crashed his lips on to Matthew's, sending an intoxicating taste inside of Matthew's mouth. Suddenly Matthew started to feel light headed and soon the candles' soft light died under the darkness of his eye lids. Matthew's frail body fell to the cold bathroom ground and the devil gave a smirk. "As you wish, master" his soft voice said.

Matthew moaned at the kiss, feeling dizzy when the devil pulled away. He could feel his body slid down to the floor. As he passed out. His last thought being /What did I get myself into/ before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The night passed slowly and soon Matthew woke up from the loud voice of his mother, who burst into his room with his clean uniform and his daily medicine. "Matthew! Get up now!" her angry voice yelled.

"Y-yes, mother." Matthew said, quickly getting out of bed and taking the medicine and his uniform from his mother.

"Your father and I are heading to work, remember to do your homework. We won't be home till late, good bye" his mother said before leaving to go to work with his father.

Once his mother was gone. Matthew took his medicine and changed into his uniform. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around the room wildly searching for the devil he had summoned last night. He looked into his bathroom and didn't see the candles and the sink was empty of water. /Maybe it was all a dream./ He thought, deciding that last night was a dream. As he brushed his hair and teeth before he headed downstairs.

Matthew skipped breakfast and began to walk towards his school, which was only about a mile away from his home. While he walked there he thought about the devil's icy cold kiss, and how soft the devil's lips were. He was too zoned out to realized that he was already at the school, and ended up bumping into a fellow student who was named Kiku Honda. Kiku was an exchange student from Japan who moved to their town after a horrible natural disaster in his home town.

Kiku turned and faced the taller teen, who stood at least a foot higher higher than him. "Good Morning, Matthew-san" Kiku said with a puzzled and worried look towards Matthew.

Shocking Matthew that Kiku had remembered him, and that had never happened before.

"Good morning, Kiku" Matthew replied, walking with Kiku inside the school before they took their seperate ways. Matthew walked into the classroom, still in shock at being remembered.

When Matthew got inside he saw the normal clicks talking in their groups, which was seen every morning, every lunch break, and almost every gathering. In the front was the smart and elegant kids, which consist of Roderich, Elizabeta, Eduard, Yao, and Vash. In the back sat the trouble makers and punks, which consisted of Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Carlos, Ivan, and Lovino. In the middle were other groups as well, like Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano's group; and then there were a few teens from the northern European nations, Tino, Berwald, and Mathias.

As soon as Matthew opened the door and entered the room there was attention given to the tall Canadian. "Morning Matthew! How are you this day?" Elizabeta asked sweetly.

"G-Good, How was yours?" Matthew said, shocked that Elizabeta was talking to him.

"It's great, just making sure you're doing okay!" Elizabeta said with an innocent look and tone. As soon as Matthew was inside the class room someone came inside after him, someone who was in charge. Their first class teacher, Mr. Heracles Karpusi.

"Everyone sit down, we have something important to talk about," the monotone Greek said as he walked over to his desk in the front of the class room.

Some of the students groaned, mainly the troublemakers in the back but, Mr. Karpusi shushed them.

First I want everyone's project, remember it had to be at least two pages about your favorite breed of cat," Mr. Karpusi said as he cleared a place on his desk from his students' papers. "Secondly we have a fire drill today, so be expecting that," their lazy teacher said.

"But we are having a new student coming, I expect you all to be pleasant to who-ever," Mr. Karpusi said, taking a sip of his strongly-scented black coffee. "Papers first," he reminded in his low voice.

The students turned in their papers. As conversations broke out about the new student. The school rarely got new students. Kiku was their last one and he had transferred to their school nearly three years ago.

Mr. Karpusi walked slowly to his classroom door and looked out to see if Principal Vargas was coming by with the new student. Heracles's eyes warmed up as he spotted his boss and the new kid, who looked no older than fourteen. Mr. Vargas passed over the small boy and the boy's file to .

"Here's you new student. Have fun!" Principal Vargas said, waving to the two males as he left. His brown hair bouncing slightly as he walked.

Mr. Karpusi nodded and looked at the boy, admiring the large sapphire-blue eyes. "I will be your homeroom and first class teacher, I am Mr. Karpusi" Heracles said as he started moving back into his classroom, allowing the blond beauty to follow him inside. As soon as the boy entered the room Matthew felt a slightly dark presence surround him, as well as a light cheerful one.

"Class this is your new classmate, please treat him nicely," Mr. Karpusi said as he sat down to scan over the boy's portfolio. The class just stared blankly at the gorgeous, hour-glass shaped, blond. The boy had on the same uniform as all the other boys wore, except he made it look almost kinky; even his silver-blue framed glasses seemed to make look even cuter to the other students.

"Introduce yourself, don't be shy," Mr. Karpusi said, looking over at the boy. The young teen nodded and face his classroom with a giant smile. "I-I'm Alfred F. J-Jones, I just moved here from America," the boy, Alfred, introduced sweetly with a perfect smile to follow.

/It wasn't a dream and what happened last night was real/ Matthew thought, trying not to make eye contact but couldn't help himself from stealing glances at the beautiful devil.

"Excuse me, are you a woman?" Gilbert's accented voice asked Alfred. Alfred's face kept its smile, though it seemed to change into a almost happy look. Alfred shook his head and looked over to Mr. Karpusi, who was reading the file with a confused look. Mr. Karpusi looked at Alfred and exchanged his confused look to a blank look. "Just go have a seat next to Matthew Williams... Matthew raise your hand so he can find you," his teacher said to the Canadian teen.

Matthew raised his hand. While he kept his head down. His eyes burning holes into his desk to keep from engaging Alfred.

Alfred didn't even need to look in Matthew's direction to find the boy, which was kind of creepy to those who notice him do so. Alfred walked over to Matthew and sat next to him with a sweet smile. "Hello Matthew, I hope you and I can be very good friends," Alfred said offering his hand to Matthew.

Matthew nodded and shook Alfred's hand quickly before returning his attention to his desk.

As soon as Matthew made contact with Alfred's hand he felt a sudden rush of chill speed through his body, same as the chills from the kiss last night.

"Don't need to be cruel, I don't bite..." Alfred said before licking his teeth and flashing two small fangs. "Hard..." Alfred whispered softly to Matthew.

Matthew could feel his ears heat up at the blond's hidden meaning. But was saved by Gilbert cutting in.

"So when did they allow little kids in high school?" Gilbert asked, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred turned to the Albino, who was sitting behind Matthew and some blond with large eye brows sat behind Alfred.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a little kid," Alfred said innocently as he cocked his head to the side. The British man's face lit up at the adorable action and as the cute boy over at him with pleading looking to get Gilbert away from him.

"Gilbert leave him alone." Arthur said, pulling the Albino away from Alfred making the albino grumble in annoyance and swear. "What brings you to our school?" He asked, wanting to know more about the young blond.

"Well my family just moved close by, and when I heard about all the sweet and attractive students at this school I decided I just had to attend," Alfred said with a slightly seductive tone and a wink towards Arthur.

Arthur blushed at Alfred's words. "Why don't I show you around the scho-" He was about to say but was cut off.

"Arthur, you know that responsibility for new students falls to the student council president." Roderich said, slightly annoyed that Arthur was going to steal one of his jobs as the president of the student council.

"And who would you be?" Alfred asked sweetly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some gum, happily offering some to Matthew. "Though I would probably need to be shown the whole school, I do have a habit of getting lost," Alfred said, turning back to Arthur with a smile.

"Roderich Edelstein. I'm the president of the student council and it's my job to show you around the school." Roderich said, watching Alfred give Arthur a smile which made the Austrian born student angry for reasons he didn't know.

Matthew took the gum offered to him as he listened to Roderich talk.

Arthur glared at Roderich before quickly smiling when Alfred turned his attention back to him.

Okay then, Mr. Edelstein, I expect you to show me everything as soon as possible. I would hate to do something wrong and get in trouble my first day," Alfred said, as he slipped his gum into his pocket. "Matthew, you and I should have the same classes and lunch," Alfred quietly said to Matthew. Alfred handed Matthew his printed schedule, which did have the classes as Matthew.

Rodreich smiled in triumph at Arthur. Glad that Alfred wanted him to show him around the school. While Arthur frowned.

Matthew looked at the schedule and sure enough him and Alfred had many of the same classed. He handed the paper back to Alfred who sliped it into his pocket.

Mr. Karpusi, who usually let his class have free days, was already asleep on his desk. This gave Alfred time to talk to his new classmates, more like prey in his eyes. Alfred smiled at Matthew, then it hit Matthew like another ton of bricks. Alfred was here because of him, and something was going to happen. "So Matthew, why don't you tell me who's who's?" Alfred asked, licking his lips again.

Ummm...those kids up there by Roderich are the smartest ones in the class and the good kids. You see that guy right there, that's Carlos he's my best friend. But he along with Arthur and a few others are the punks of the school. Their made up mostly of the bad-tempered, socially akward or inappropriate types. Like Francis, stay away from him." And then you have middle type student who aren't really the best but their not the worst like Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. The theres Tino, Berwald, and Mathias too. Tino pretty nice but Berwald doesn't talk much and Mathias sometimes hangs out with Gilbert." Matthew said quietly, so only Alfred could hear him.

"Mmmm I have to thank you for summoning me, master, these will all be fun to mess with," Alfred whispered softly in Matthew's ear.

Matthew could feel his face heat up. "Please don't" He muttered, but Alfred was already up and talking to some of the other students.

Alfred knew who he should start unwrapping first, some tall man with silver-ash colored hair. Matthew could see how easy Alfred could work his dark charms, which meant all he had to do was make eye contact and the human was hooked. Alfred was able to make the man, who was known as Ivan Braginsky, blush in less than a few seconds. Alfred happily skipped back over to Matthew and sat close to the blond teen. "You don't need to worry Master, I have already changed your day...haven't you noticed something...different" Alfred asked, placing his cold hand on Matthew's.

Matthew's eyes widened in realization. "Y-your the reason why they are actually noticing me." Matthew said.

"It was part of our deal, correct? This was only the first day, master, I will make sure everyone notices you in everything. Trust me," Alfred said as he rested his head on Matthew's shoulder and smiling like an innocent smile.

Matthew nodded, blushing as Alfred put his head on his shoulder. The Canadian teen could feel glares directed at him for once he wished he had was invisible. But the class when on and finally the bell rang, signalling the end of class and Matthew quickly packed his things and got out of the room.

Alfred happily followed Matthew and taking hold of Matthew's warm hand. "You're so warm, that might be one reason I like you so much!" Alfred smiled sweetly. "My last master was so cold...and made me do bad things, you know?, but you seem like a good person Mattie, " Alfred said happily, slightly shivering when he thought of his last master.

"T-Thank you" Matthew said, blushing at the contact and complement.

"We're going to have some fun times, what some things you need to be done, master?" Alfred asked as they entered their second class together.

"I just want to finish today so therr is nothing I want right now." Matthew mumbled, taking his seat as Alfred sat next to him.

Alfred looked around and saw Francis, who was sitting next to Matthew. Alfred waved to Francis, who happily waved back. Once Alfred was sure he could hook Francis as easily as he hooked the others he began to start wooing Francis. "Excuse me, sir, I forgot a pencil and I know I'm new, but could you please let me borrow one?" Alfred asked, pouting sadly at the french pervert.

"Of course." Francis said, leaning close to Alfred and gave him the pencil while he moved his hand onto Alfred's thigh. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you this morning. Why don't you come to my house this afternoon." Francis said, moving his hand up and down Alfred's thigh.

Alfred almost smirked and started laughing like a man demon, but he had to keep his facade up for awhile. "Oh that would be lovely, but I promised Matthew I would come home with him today. He said he was going to show me Mr. Kumajiro" Alfred said, already knowing about Matthew's favorite stuffed polar bear. "But possible for lunch? I would love to get to know you, sir" Alfred said with his innocent voice.

Matthew twisted towards Alfred at the mention of his favorite stuffed animal. A look of shock on his face. /How does he know about Kumajiro!/

Francis felt disappointed his advance was shot down but smiled once Alfred agreed to lunch.

Alfred looked over at Matthew, smiling with an easy victory in hand. "We're going to have lots of fun, Mattie," Alfred said before starting on his work. School was like this, and in gym class it got even more interesting. Coach Sadiq had all the boys lined up out side at the track field to race each other, except for Alfred; who sat down to watch.

"Gilbert! Ivan! Ludwig! Antonio! and Williams! you five are up!" he yelled to the five teens to line up to race.

The five lined up to race. Gilbert was laughing and talking about him winning the race to Ludwig and Antonio. Ivan would glance over to Alfred and wave or smile behind the scarf he insisted on wearing. And Matthew was quiet simply waiting for the couch to begin the race so he could get it done and over with.

Alfred waved back at Ivan and smiled sweetly, though it was for all five of the boys. "Good luck" Alfred said to no one.

"Three...Two...one...GO!" Sadiq yelled loudly and then he blew his whistle. The four faster teens ran ahead as Matthew seemed to slack behind. Alfred smirked and closed his eyes, slowly releasing his powers to help Matthew. Alfred's shadow seemed to almost pick Matthew up and push hi to go faster and faster. Matthew felt his legs soon pulled him passed the the other runners, making their eyes widen in shock.

Matthew reached the finish line faster then the others. He was shocked by the sudden speed but one glance at Alfred and he knew it was his work.

Alfred looked like he had no soul in his eyes, suddenly Ivan fell face first and the other men also fell and got scratched up. Alfred suddenly sprung to life and saw Matthew had won. "Good job, Matthew!" Alfred said happily as he face and hugged Matthew as if Matthew was Alfred's big brother who just won the Olympics.

"T-Thank you." Matthew said, blushing as Alfred hugged him. He could feel glares at his back and heard Gilbert cuss and get scolded by Coach Sadiq.

"You did amazing! I didn't know you were fast and smart!" Alfred said out loud, making people give Matthew the attention he had been lacking all his life.

Matthew smiled at the attention. And despite how clingy Alfred was. Matthew found he liked it.

Lunch came just after gym class, which made Alfred happy to finally eat the satisfying human meal. Matthew grabbed lunch in the lunch line, while Alfred sat in the spot that Matthew told him to at. Alfred happy swung his legs as he waited in the back corner for his master.

Francis and Carlos walked over and sat at the table with Alfred, though Alfred's attention was on Matthew in line. Antonio, Francis's and Gilbert's Spanish friend, was infront of Matthew in the line. Antonio backed up and bumped into the Canadian teen.

"Watch out! " Antonio yelled at Matthew.

Matthew sighed as the Spanish teen bumped into him. He was used to it but still flinched when Antonio yelled at him.

Antonio growled and went to elbow Matthew in his gut, but was suddenly stopped and ended up tripping forwards and spilling his spaghetti all over the person in front of him. Lovino, Antonio's life long crush, soon became covered in the hot lunch. The lunch room grew quiet and everyone looked to see Lovino's eyes watering up and his fist balling up to hurt the Spaniard.

"Fucking Bastard!" Lovino Vargas screamed as he punched Antonio in the tan man's chest. Lovino stormed off and poor Antonio went to grab his beloved Italian, but he ended up slipping on the fallen noddles and falling to the dirty cafeteria floor.

Matthew stood silently as the scene took place. He looked over to Alfred and saw a small smirk on the blond devil's face.

Alfred's eyes looked even brighter than before at the embarrassing scene showed, which he caused. Antonio's face turned redder than a tomato and he scurried off the floor to find his beloved Lovino, leaving the laughter filled lunch room.

Matthew stepped over the fallen food and got his lunch. He walked over to Alfred and sat next to the blond. "Why did you do that?" He demanded, wanting to know why Alfred did it.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked sweetly, grabbing the piece of toast off of Matthew's food tray.

"You made Antonio trip and spill his food didn't you?" Matthew asked.

"I didn't do anything," Alfred whispered softly into Matthew's ear. "His wrath got the better of him," Alfred said, smirking wickedly.

Matthew sighed, knowing the devil wasn't going to fess up to his actions. He instead turned his attention back to his lunch which was half gone thanks to Alfred. Who only smiled at his annoyed look.

"You have to feed me, or else," Alfred said with a smirk as he licked his lips clean of the sweet tomato sauce, not realizing Francis and Carlos were watching them whisper.

Francis and Carlos glared at the two. Francis didn't understand why Alfred was acting so intimate with Matthew when he was shot down. Carlos on the other hand was wondered why Matthew was being so friendly with the new kid when he couldn't even hang his arm around the Canadian's shoulders without him freaking out.

"I better go, told me he was going to show me around. Bye , , Matthew," Alfred said as he gathered his shoulder bag and left the lunch room, swaying his hips. Francis and Carlos watched Alfred leave then they turned their looks straight to Matthew, who was finishing his lunch.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked in his Cuban accent. Francis nodded toward the man's question to Matthew.

"Nothing, he's my cousin." Matthew said, coming up quickly with the excuse as he sensed the bad feelings coming from the two teenagers.

The loud bell rang, signaling it was time for their next class. Matthew saw on his way to class, Alfred talking with Roderich and Elizabeta. Alfred turned to Matthew and skipped over to his happily, glad to see his master. "So master! I was wondering what class do we have next?" Alfred asked, pulling Matthew close to him.

"Was it History? or Math?" Alfred asked happily as he purred in Matthew's ear.

"History and please don't do anything like you did at lunch." Matthew pleaded, before walking into the room with Alfred behind him.

"Only if you're safe, master," Alfred said as the two blond walked towards their class room. When they entered they noticed their History teacher, who was an Asian man.

Matthew nodded at Alfred's words, not used to the idea that someone wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

"Everyone take your seats." Mr. Wang said, making the loud from the class room quiet down in only a few seconds.

Alfred sat down next to Matthew, which was actually Ivan's spot; and he happily took out his book and flipped to a random page. "So Mattie, what are you learning about?" Alfred asked, ignoring Ivan's slightly odd look for his stealing his seat.

"Alfred, your in Ivan's seat." Matthew whispered.

Alfred looked over at Ivan ans smiled sweetly, which did not work on the annoyed teacher that was observing the scene. "Alfred, you're new so I won't yell at you, but there is an empty desk in the front. Come sit here now before you get in trouble," Mr. Wang said to Alfred, who nodded and happily moved to the front of the room. Alfred sat down next to Arthur, who was at the end of the row and the one sitting next to the empty desk.

Arthur smiled when Mr. Wang moved the beautiful blond next to him.

"Now open your books to chapter seven, we are going to talk about 'America's Revolution'" Mr. Wang said, handing Alfred a book that was already open.

Alfred looked at the chapter with a scowl on his face, which was easily noticed by Arthur, Matthew, and Mr. Wang. "Is something the matter, Alfred? " Mr. Wang asked.

Alfred looked at his teacher then the history book. "Nothing ..." Alfred mumbled.

Matthew wondered what had caused the dark look to pass over Alfred's face. He would have to ask the blond later.

Alfred started reading the book, feeling angered by the written words. After class it was time for everyone to go home, which seemed to be the greatest time during school. Alfred instantly found and latched onto Matthew, feeling happy he could be close to his master again. "So where to now?" Alfred asked as he hugged Matthew. People stared at the two blonds, wondering what to think about the scene in front of them.

"Home" Matthew muttered, not bothering to push Alfred way from him as they started to walk home. Halfway into their walk home Matthew asked Alfred about his reaction earlier while in history.

"Oh that? well it's a really long story, but let's just say I remember the revolutionary pretty well," Alfred said as he wiggled his hips, feeling his tail poking his skin.

Matthew nodded. Wondering what he meant but just thought that maybe Alfred was a old devil who had been there.

Once they got to Matthew's house they noticed Matthew's parents were gone, which made Alfred smirk darkly. "Your parents are going to be gone for awhile," Alfred said as they walked to the front door and entered the home.

"They are gone alot. Both of them work in big buisness corporations." Matthew said, putting his key into the door and opening it.

Alfred gave a twisted smirk, knowing that's not what he really meant. Once they were inside Alfred stripped of all his clothes, only leaving his thin black socks on.

Matthew set his backpack down next to the couch. When he turned around he blushed. "W-Why are you naked!" He stuttered, hidding his face behind his hands.

Alfred smiled as his large wings spread out and his tail made a loud cracking noise as it whipped around Alfred's legs, showing Matthew the full length of the tail. "I hate uniforms! My wings felt so scrammed all day!" Alfred said as he flapped his large bat-like wings, making a slight breeze flow over Matthew's body.

"You don't have to wear a uniform but please put on some clothes!" Matthew shouted in his soft voice. While he kept his eyes covered.

Alfred smirked and snapped his fingers, which seemed to do some type of magic. Alfred magically had on tight black shorts, a black tank-top, and a dark leather jacket. "Happy, master?" Alfred asked with a dark chuckle, swinging his long tail back and forth like a happy dog.

Matthew cautiously peaked throught his fingers at the blond devil. Once he saw Alfred clothed he let them fall from his face to his sides before he turned around and walked towards his bedroom to change.

Alfred followed Matthew, not wanting to leave his master's side. "So what's up with that Mr. Wang guy? He seems pretty mean! Last time I saw a chinese man that man, my last master was killing them!" Alfred said with a dark chuckle as he remembered his last master.

"He just very into his job." Matthew replied, but stopped dead in his tracks at the last of Alfred's words. He turned towards Alfred with a shocked look.

"What?" Alfred asked, as he floated above the wooden ground. "Did I say something wrong?" Alfred wondered to his new master.

"Your last master killed someone!" Matthew said, still shocked by the words and Alfred's indifference towards them.

"Yea, a lot of people! Mr. Winter was really moody and had a lot of issues, but he fed me a lot, so it was all good," Alfred said innocently, remembering the food Mr. Winter would bring him after each raid and slaughter.

Matthew whimpered softly and backed away till he reached his room and shut the door behind him.

Alfred winced as Matthew shut his door. He walked over to it and started knocked on Matthew's door, wishing his master wouldn't shun him like this. "Master it's lonely out here! and I'm hungry!" Alfred cried softly, feeling low on power.

Sighing Matthew opened the door. "What are you hungry for?" He asked.

Alfred smiled and got closer to Matthew, grabbing the human teen by his shoulders. Alfred lowered himself and pressed his body against Matthew's, lining his chest against Matthews. "Your emotions would be nice~," Alfred purred as he licked Matthew's neck slowly.

"E-Emotions?" Matthew stuttered, biting back a moan as Alfred licked his neck.

"Of course! Devil can feed off different things that belong to humans. Organs, blood, cum, piss, emotions, feelings, tears, pleasure, pain, and sanity. You will regain your emotions, feelings, cum, piss, blood, and possible your sanity, but the rest will feed me," Alfred said, slightly making weird voices as he remembered the taste of human flesh.

Matthew stared at devil slightly afraid, "Wh-What of my Emotions?" He asked.

"Well I could eat off your happiness, but you would be depressed till it comes back," Alfred said, still not making any sense. "For example, you know how people just suddenly get angry or depressed for no reason? Usually it's a devil stealing their emotions for that time being," Alfred said with an honest smile.

"No I don't want that. Isn't there something else?" Matthew asked, not wanting his happiness to be eaten.

"Didn't you hear my list? I can eat almost anything!" Alfred said as he started licking Matthew's neck again. Alfred loved the taste of Matthew, finding him to be pure and very tasty compared to his other masters.

Matthew moaned softly when Alfred started to lick his neck again. He could feel warmth spreading to his groin.

"So what can I eat? If you don't feed me, than I have to take your soul, and I really don't want too," Alfred said, licking down Matthew's neck to the area above his chest.

Matthew's eyes widened at those words. "My cum then." He said quickly, not realizing what he said till after they left his mouth.

Alfred smirked and nodded, pushing Matthew over to his bed. "Good, I was hoping for something like that," Alfred said as he licked his fangs. "This is your first time, correct?" Alfred asked as his tail began to run up and down Matthew's clothed legs.

Matthew nodded weakly. Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Mmmm I guess I just got luck on this call," Alfred said as he began to unbutton Matthew's school pants. "I'm not going to take it from you, but please give me a warning," Alfred said as he slowly pulled down Matthew's boxers. Alfred giggled as Matthew's face changed into a painful look as the cold air hit is semi-hard cock. Alfred began to lick the tip of Matthew's cock, slowly taking the organ in and teasing Matthew by lightly scrapping his fangs against the sensitive organ.

Matthew moaned as Alfred engulfed his erection.

Alfred took in the whole organ, groaning in happiness as he tasted the salty pre-cum that he had missed so much. Alfred began to use his longer-than-normal tongue. Alfred's tail began to tease Matthew's hole, seeming to have its own mind.

Matthew moaned at the feeling of Alfred's tongue around his shaft and the devil's tail touched him.

Alfred lifted his head and grabbed his naughty tail, slightly growling at it. Alfred held his tail in one hand and started pumping Matthew's shaft with his other hand. "Does this feel good to you? I haven't done this since... well awhile ago," Alfred asked as he rubbed the base but licked the tip playfully.

"Yes!" Matthew groaned, gripping the sheets of his bed tightly as the pleasure coursed through him.

Alfred smiled happily and kept sucking on the Canadian teen's cock, waiting for Matthew to release. Alfred lifted his head again and looked Matthew with his lust filled blue eyes. "Master, you will feel something coming out of here soon... if you piss in my mouth, I won't care. So don't be scared, sir" Alfred said before going back to sucking on the teen's organ.

Matthew could only nod at what Alfred said. Having not even heard any of it. He moaned again as Alfred continued to suck him and soon he felt something building up and only moments later he came into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred greedily drank it down, missing the hot and strong taste of human cum. Alfred kept sucking n the organ, making sure he was not leaving anything behind. Once Alfred was satisfied he crawled on top of Matthew's licking a few spots of the white liquid off the side of his mouth. "Master, are you okay?" Alfred asked as he began to grind his bottom again Matthew's warm groin.

"Yes" Matthew panted, feeling himself start to harden again as Alfred rubbed himself against him.

"Open your mouth, and keep it open," Alfred said as he lowered himself closer to Matthew. Alfred pressed his lips to Matthew and waited for the boy to open his mouth before he could get some more energy, since the cum wasn't enough.

Matthew nodded and when Alfred pressed his lips to his he opened his mouth.

Matthew could feel Alfred's long tongue touch all around his mouth, which felt good at first; but soon Matthew felt his mouth feeling to dry to be comfortable.

Luckly Alfred pulled back after a few more seconds.

"What did you do?" Matthew asked dryly, trying to wet his mouth but it remained dry.

"I live off of almost anything a human has, saliva is a good and fast snack," Alfred said, kissing Matthew's lips softly. "Blood is one of my favorite, and when you die...I will consume your heart," Alfred said, licking down and tracing one of Matthew's veins with his tongue.

Matthew slid away from Alfred. Not liking what the devil said.

"I won't rip your heart out while your alive, master," Alfred said as he lifted himself in the air with his large wings. "Besides all you humans have to do is drink water and your mouths are back to normal, but I will require blood before the night is over," Alfred purred happily as he just floated out of Matthew's room.

Matthew shivered at the words but once Alfred left the room he quickly changed before going to his bathroom and getting a drink of water.

Alfred sighed and began to float around Matthew's house, looking at the pictures of his family; which all seemed very sad. Alfred picked up one of Matthew alone during one of the Human Winter holidays, and it pulled Alfred's dead heart strings. Alfred traced the sad and innocent looking face of his human master, feeling bad for the boy. Alfred placed the picture down and flew over to Matthew, who was sipping water in the kitchen now.

"You really are alone, aren't you Master?" Alfred asked, sitting on the counter next to his master.

"My parents are hard at work and before you came I was invisible." Matthew said sadly, not even bothering to deny he was alone.

"Well now you never have to worry about that, master! I'll be here for you forever, unless you want me to leave...I know I cause a lot of trouble, but you really can't blame me," Alfred said, happily kicking his legs back and forth.

"I don't want to be alone." Matthew said.

Alfred looked over at Matthew and understood the look on the teen's face, one he use to sport often back in his human days. "When I was human... I was alone because I liked men... my neighbors anf family used to tease me and they would do horrible things to me. Be lucky you don't have to deal with that, Master" Alfred said, placing his head on Matthew's shoulder for support.

"You were human once?" Matthew asked surprised.

Alfred nodded slowly, remembering he once too had parents; but they certainly did not love him.

"How did you become a devil then?" Matthew asked, curious about Alfred how became the way he was now. Looking at Alfred and thinking the young blond didn't seem as demonic as before.

Alfred looked up and sighed, trying to remember the sinful thing his did to place him in this position. "Well...It all happened when I was very young, about thirteen, and the British soldiers were in my home town in Virginia," Alfred started...

~(Flashback)~

Thirteen year old Alfred F. Jones was sitting in his room with his wooden soldiers that his cousin had sent him from Great Britain for his seventh birthday. Alfred was admiring the faces, not noticing his parent watching his son with a group of men in the same uniform as his red coat dolls.

"Alfred?" Alfred's mother called to her son, sadness drenched her voice. Alfred did not turn to face his mother, still admiring his figurines.

"Alfred!" Alfred's father yelled to his son, the boy quickly turned at the voice to see his father. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were both ill tempted and very strict on their only son, who they figured was metal from his lack of interest in having a wife and family.

"Yes, papa?" Alfred asked, placing his figuring in their case and standing up to respect his father. Alfred looked at the guards, both looked British.

"Alfred, these two will be taking you back to London to join the Queen's armies against these rebels" his father said as he motion Alfred to come closer. Alfred walked up to the two guards and smiled sweetly, offering his hand to them. "Hello, it's nice to meet you; but I don't want to join the army," Alfred said innocently as he kept his hand out for them to shake.

"I wasn't asking, you rat," his father said, hitting Alfred on the head.

"Sir, there was really no need to hit him." A fiery red head with dark emerald eyes said.

"No no, he needs to learn respect to his queen. Alfred, you will go with Captain Ian and leave tomorrow morning. Now go back your shit!" Mr. Jones yelled, hitting Alfred on the head again. Mrs. Jones started scowling at Alfred as he began to protest, grabbing the teen by his ears and pulling the boy to the stairs.

"I'm sorry about him, he is... rather brain dead," said, apologizing for his son's behavior.

"No need to be sorry." Ian said, forcing a smile.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough, sir, would you two like some tea?" asked, not even waiting for their answer till he yelled at his slave to start brewing some tea for his guest. Alfred walked down the stairs with a small suitcase filled with his clothes.

"Could you be any slower, boy?" His mother yelled at her son, who was walking down the stairs.

"Sorry mom, I had to make sure Tony was comfortable. The voyage to England is a long time, and I don't want him being mad because it was uncomfortable," Alfred explained, talking about his stuff doll-thing.

"Dammit Boy! Stop being worried about a doll and start being worried if you'll even live to see England!" his angry father yelled. "Captain Ian, you can take him now before I decide to kill him," said, getting a nod from his wife. Alfred looked away with shame, knowing his parents hated him for unknown reasons.

Alfred walked over to Captain Ian and avoided eye contact, which bother his parents caught and punished his with a hard hit on his head. The other soldier began to leave, motioning the Captain and Alfred to come with them. "Bye mama, bye Papa," Alfred said softly, not sure if he was going to ever see them again.

"Stop talking and start walking! Hurry up, shitbag!" his father yelled, making Alfred turn away and start walking with Captain Ian.

They walked for minutes in silence. Ian and Alfred side by side with the other soldier farther up the path. It was quite until Alfred broke it.

"Captain Ian, I don't want to fight," Alfred whispered so that the other soldier wouldn't hear him.

"Your to small to fight. You most likely will be swabbing a deck on one the boats or doing some other similar task on land." Ian replied, taking in the small stature of the boy even for his age and the soft features.

Again Ian walked in silence with the young colonist. Stealing glances at the feminine boy. The other soldier was still some feet ahead. "Why did they act that way towards you?" He asked, after some more minutes of silence.

"What do you mean? All p-parents are like towards me, even other people...Don't know why, just are," Alfred said with a fake smile. His life had always been like this, and he had no clue. It all started when he was five and told a girl he didn't like her and ended up kissing a teenage boy, but that wasn't too bad.

Ian's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wondered what would make people act so cruel to such a young boy.

"But why though? There must be a reason?" Ian asked.

"I want to sew, I love knitting for my cousin...but my family thinks I'm...well..." Alfred's voice got even quieter, "they think I'm a homosexual." Alfred's face was a light pink color, which looked cute on his tan face.

"Are you?" Ian asked quietly, honestly not to surprised by the confession.

"I-I don't know..." Alfred said, looking away from his new boss.

"You don't know? Then what happened to make you and them think you were?" The captain asked.

"I-I don't know, I don't want a family, I don't like girls, I just want to...be free," Alfred said, looking away.

"Surely you want a family. You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life do you?" Ian asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Feeling like the blond was not telling him the thruth.

"I don't like women...I like looking at guys..." Alfred mumbled softly, blushing even deeper.

"Their are alot of people like that out there. It just they normally don't say anything because people are so simple minded." Ian said, giving the golden blond a smile and making a another blush form on the tan cheeks.

"I...I haven't met any other person like that," Alfred said with a deep blush.

"I'm sure you will. A pretty thing like you will be picked up by a guy in no time. It just may be awhile. Some guys might like an older lover but their are some that like younger ones." Ian said, being truth full in words. Being such a man and having met a few of those men himself but never talked about them until now.

"T-thank you, Captain!" Alfred said, looking forward and noticing the setting sun. "We should probably go stay somewhere, it's dangerous to travel at night, captain," Alfred said softly as the walked through the town.

"That would be a good idea. There should be somewhere to stay down the road." Ian said, walking down the road with the young blond along side him. After a few minutes they reached a tavern.

The other soldier, Ian, and Alfred all stayed in a room, but the other soldier went down to the pub to enjoy the sweet whiskey offered. Alfred was sitting in his bed, swinging his legs happily as he hummed an innocent nursery rhythm. Alfred had his hair tied in a pony tail and his eyes closed as he imagined seeing his older cousin in London. He was only wearing a large night shirt, finding the nights to be far to warm for pants of any kind.

Ian came into the room. Having finished talking to the owner about their stay. Walking in he saw Alfred on the bed with only a shirt on, swinging his legs which to Ian looked soft. The British soldier licked his lips.

Alfred looked over and smiled at the man, happy to not be alone any longer. "Hello Captain Ian," Alfred greeted in his sweet voice.

"Hello" Ian said, moving over to the other bed and started to take the layers of his clothes off. Leaving him in only a thin shirt and pants.

"Does it snow in England?" Alfred asked, wishing the heat would leave. Alfred looked at Ian and smiled, glad to know he wasn't the only one who was hot.

"Yes" Ian said, moving over to sit on the bed with Alfred.

"That's good," Alfred smiled as he kept swinging his naturally beautiful legs. "How are you feeling today, Captain?" Alfred asked, creating small conversation.

"Good but I could be better." Ian said, keeping his eyes on the exposed sking of the young blond.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can get you? I can run to get you some water if you want some, sir," Alfred offered sweetly to the older man.

"There is" Ian said, pushing the small teen down onto the bed and climbing ontop of him.

"C-captain? W-what are you doing?" Alfred stuttered nervously as he was forced down on the bed.

"I like you and you'll like it too. You just need to relax." Ian said, letting his darker side show as he took Alfred's top off. He started to slip his pants off. Letting his harden erection show.

Alfred began to wiggled violently, knowing what that large, red, organ was. "M-Mr. Ian, p-please s-stop," Alfred let out a soft whimper.

"Just relax don't fight it. You'll only make it hurt." Ian said, bringing his fingers to his mouth and wet them before putting them to Alfred's entrance. He started to stretch the blond before he deemed him ready. He coated his shaft in his salvia before he pushed himself into the young blond. Holding his hand over Alfred mouth to keep him from making noise.

Alfred tried to scream for help, wishing the other soldier would enter in and stop Captain Ian. Alfred wiggled violently to get out of Ian's hold, but his resistance was in vain. Alfred cried as he felt the man's organ deep in his small bottom, feeling more violated than ever before. Alfred ended up biting Ian's hand as hard as he could, making the Scotsman pull away and nurture his bleeding hand. Alfred grabbed something he had seen the other soldier had set on to his night stand, which was a small dagger. Alfred swung his weak arms and stabbed Ian's bleeding hand.

"GAH!" Ian yelled out, as he was stabbed. He pulled his bleeding hand to him and got ready to hit the young blond with his other when he felt something that made him stop. He looked down and saw that Alfred had plunged the dagger into him. He coughed up blood before slumping over onto the teen as his vision faded to black.

Alfred smirked as he kept stabbing the Captain, even though the man was dead. Alfred ended up stabbing the man's chest so much that he was able to see the rib cage. Alfred smiled as he broke through the bones and got to the hardly beating organ. Alfred stopped when he saw Ian's heart, shocked to see the beautiful organ. Alfred gripped the heart with in Ian's chest and raised it to his lips, slowly kissing the organ.

"Looks like you have a heart, Captain," Alfred said, licking some of the blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" The soldier said, stepped into the room as the door to it shut behind him. He walked over until he realized exactly what Alfred had done and he started to back away.

Alfred jumped and turned to see the other soldier, which scared the poor teen. Alfred placed the heart down and grabbed the knife from Ian's slowly chilling body. "I-it was an accident! He pinned me down and s-started to..." Alfred went to explain, but had happen to have lost his words. Alfred got closer to the soldier, crying and whimpering as the blood dripped down his body, both from Ian and himself.

The soldier backed away from the teen. But stopped as he hit the back of a wall. He looked around the room for a moment trying to find a weapon. Taking his eyes of the blond which was a mistake for when his gaze settled back on the boy. Alfred was only a few inches from him.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't have anyone finding out..." Alfred said as he stabbed the man, and continued to stab him until the man died and Alfred had also ripped the man's heart out. But instead of keeping it, like Ian's heart, he began to eat the metallic tasting organ. Finding a sudden urge to eat it. Alfred licked his lips of the blood and started crying even more, still unsure why he was doing this, but he soon realized he like the taste of the pink organ.

Alfred walked back to his home with Ian's heart and smiled wickedly, deciding he was going to removed more of them. Alfred slipped on his pants and took Ian's red jacket and he placed the heart into a pillow case, deciding he would keep the heart of the only person who made him feel normal even though said man had raped him. Alfred slipped out of the room and left the inn, heading back to his place of birth, and where the two demons of his life slept.

Both of Alfred's parents sleep. Oblivious to the danger of their son as he got closer to home.

Alfred easily infiltrate the house, none of the servants caught him as he made his way into his Parents' bed room. Alfred placed the pillow case with Ian's heart in the hall as he got to the side of his parents' bed. He stood be side his father and raised the knife over the man's chest, ramming his hands down and stabbing directly into the old man's heart. Alfred quickly took care of his mother, stabbing her a few times before turning back to his father to make sure he was dead as a doornail. Alfred smiled at his work, which was only seen in the bright light of the moon from the window.

Alfred made his way off the bed and back to the pillow case, grabbing it and heading to leave. "I'll be right back," Alfred said as he walked down the stairs and to the back yard. Alfred stopped at a large oak tree and started digging a hole, deciding he would bury the precious item. He wrapped the pillow case with Ian's heart in it with the man's jacket. Placing it in the hole.

Then there was a scream that made the young blond turn around.

Alfred turned to see one of the servants, making his eyes wide in horror. Alfred placed the heart in the hole and pushed the dirty over it before he headed to stab the loud servant woman.

"Dammit! Why did you have to come see!" Alfred cried as he swung his knife into her skin, wishing he did not have to kill her as well. Alfred didn't even bother to make sure she was dead before he ran back into the house and into his parents' bedroom, which drenched of the smell of blood.

Alfred looked out the window to see the servant asking for help with a few other servants. Alfred got between his parents' dead bodies and smiled softly as their blood soaked his clothes.

"What happened!" One of the servants asked, helping the injured women.

"The boy...blood...he...killed..." The women said in between breaths, she clutched her side that was heavily bleeding before passing out.

One servant turned to the other and yelled something, in a language that Alfred did not understand, and soon one servant went to get the towns people. Alfred did not care, he happily removed his mother's heart and chewed on the organ. "Now I...have your...love..." Alfred mumbled softly between his chewing.

By the time Alfred had finished his mother's heart and his Fathers, the bed room door open to reveal a few men with muskets, pitch forks, blowtorches, and rope. The people stared in shock, many of them ready to kill the cannibalizing teenager.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Alfred's uncle asked, horrified at the sight of his youngest nephew and his dead brother and sister-in-law. Alfred did not answer them, instead he licked the rich blood off of his fingers.

"Alfred! Answer me! What are you doing!" Alfred's uncle yelled, horrified and shocked that his normally sweet nephew was doing something so terrible.

"I stole their love..." Alfred mumbled softly as he dipped his hand in his father's open chest and bringing his blood covered hand to his mouth.

"Get the demon child! Throw him in jail! We'll kill him in the morning!" their mayor yelled to his people, who happily did so.

The people seized the young boy. Tying him tightly up in the rope before dragging him down to the prison. Two of the men threw Alfred into the dirty jail cell. With dawn only a few hours away.

Alfred sat in the cell and cried softly to himself, wondering what kind of blinded haze he had been thrown into. He could not remember why or what happened, but he know it felt good and he was in trouble. "P-please... I don't want to die... not yet..." Alfred cried, mindlessly licking his blood stained lips.

The guards ignored the crys of the 'devil child' and went about their business.

Alfred kept crying, begging to not die. "I..I'll give up anything...not to die...yet," Alfred cried, mindlessly licking his lips.

"What a odd child you are." A voice said, although the guards did not hear it. They having left only seconds before having decided to go and play cards somewhere else.

Alfred kept his back turned to the voice. "I-I didn't mean to! I d-don't know w-why...I c-couldn't stop," Alfred cried, into his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to? I Oh no I think you did and you enjoyed every minute of it. But that's okay. It's only natural." The voice said, the owner of it still not revealing themselves.

Alfred turned to the voice with no body, not sure what to think of it. "Only natural? It was ..horrible! I should not have enjoyed it!...I'm going to burn in hell for ever..." Alfred cried.

"What if I make a deal with you. It will save you from burning forever." The voice said.

Alfred's eyes seemed to burst into a brighter color of blue, surprised to hear those words. "What kind of deal! p-please tell me!" Alfred begged the bodiless voice.

"Become a devil. You've shown yourself to be good at it. Even better than most of the young devil's and your still only human." The voice said, before a man with long blond hair and piercings green eyes revealed himself to the young boy.

Alfred's eyes widened, not understanding what he meant. "I-I don't want to hurt people..." Alfred said softly, though hearts did taste amazing.

"Now don't lie to yourself. You liked killing those people and their hearts tasted good didn't they." The devil man said, his green eyes staring down at the boy.

Alfred nodded to the devil, not going to deny how amazing the taste was. "I...I do like their hearts..." Alfred said quietly to the man, still licking his stained lips.

"Then do you agree. If not you'll be killed and then burn." The man said, brushing some of Alfred's hair out of his eyes in an almost intimate manner.

Alfred's eyes were glazed with tears, which added to his cute human features. "Y-yes sir..." Alfred whimpered as he latched on to the demon, which startled him, and began to cry quietly.

The devil grinned and lifted Alfred up bridal style. "I will be your master." The man said, before kissing Alfred and sealing their pact.

Alfred closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit his small body. He opened his eyes to see his new master's staring at him happily. Alfred had not idea what he had gotten himself in to.

(~ End of Flash Back~)

Alfred sighed as he finished his story and then smiled towards Matthew, who was wide eyed. "And I've been a devil ever since then..." Alfred said happily.

"Y-You ate people's hearts." Matthew stuttered, he knew being around the devil was bad but now that he knew he had killed and eaten people as a human made his fear of Alfred grow.

"Yes...and after I became a devil, the hungry grew to an addiction," Alfred said, mindlessly licking his lips. Matthew felt Alfred's cold breath on his neck, which sent so many chills down his body.

Matthew despite his fear couldn't help the blush that formed on his face. "What happened after. I mean to the heart you buried and the man that made you a devil?" He asked, trying to take Alfred's attention off of him.

Alfred sighed sadly, wishing Matthew would stay away from the subject. "I haven't found Ian's heart, and the Demon...you humans know him as Satan? Well he is my Master, he's the one who sent me to you, , and My first master..." Alfred said softly. "He's just sent me on small assignments until I was ready to be a full devil," Alfred said, licking Matthew's neck.

"Oh..." Matthew muttered, not saying anything else and simply let Alfred lick and kiss him.

Alfred purred and kept licking and kissing Matthew's neck, enjoying the sweet taste of his master. "My last masters were so cold to me...I am looking forwards to spending a life time with you," Alfred chuckled darkly.

Matthew nodded weakly. Knowing there was no way he could get away from Alfred now.

"Now about that blood, Master~" Alfred said softly as he opened his mouth and brushed his fangs against Matthew's tender neck skin.

Matthew flinched and tried to move away from Alfred but was caught by him and held still.

Alfred sunk his fang into Matthew's skin, puncturing the soft flesh to get to Matthew's blood filled veins. Alfred let out a pleasurable moan as the warm blood filled his waiting mouth, which had been deprived of the substance for so long. Alfred began to suck and stopped when he was sure he had enough for awhile, though he did use his tongue to lap up the remaining droplets.

Alfred moved away from Matthew and smiled, licking his blood covered lips happily. "You taste Amazing, Master, I want you to know that I think I'll be becoming a glutton for you," Alfred teased as he left a slightly bloody kiss on Matthew's neck, which he licked up.

Matthew nodded, not knowing what to say to that. "I have to take a bath" He said, noticing that some of his blood had gotten onto his shirt.

"Can I come?" Alfred asked happily, remembering how nice baths felt when he was living with General Winter.

"Sure" Matthew said, walking towards his bathroom. His face heated up at thoughts of him and Alfred slone in the bath and naked.

Alfred happily flew to the bathroom, removing his clothes and floating nakedly as Matthew got the water ready. One it was full the two got into the bath, Alfred got in and him and Matthew both enjoyed the warm water as he cuddled up to his master's chest. "Will you wash my back?" Alfred asked, which made Matthew realize that Alfred's wings disappeared as he entered the tub.

Nodding Matthew got a wash cloth and lathered it in soap before bringing it to Alfred's back. He began washing it. Feeling the smooth and soft sking beneath his finger tips. "Where did your wings go?" He asked.

"In my skin, it's uncomfortable when they go in; but I don't want you getting hurt.- Oh will you wash my wings too?" Alfred asked, wagging his tail happily. Matthew felt as if Alfred's tail was far to close to his bottom; but it was just a tail, right?

"Okay" Matthew said, jumping slightly when Alfred's wings came out from the young blond's back. Matthew began washing them. Feeeling the odd texture that looked like leather but felt very soft. All the while still keeping his eyes on Alfred's tail.

Matthew heard Alfred purring like a cat, which sounded cute coming from the small teenage devil. Matthew felt Alfred's tail teasing his hole again, seeming to have its own naughty mind and dirty plans. Alfred kept his eyes shut as Matthew scrubbed his wing clean, which felt so amazing to the devil.

Matthew bit his lip as Alfred's tail rubbed against his enterance and the insides of his legs as he washed Alfred's back and wings.

Matthew felt the tip slowly push itself inside of his bottom, and Alfred didn't seem to notice because he was to busy purring from his back and wings getting cleaned.

"A-Alfred please...your tail" Matthew moaned, halting himself from cleaning Alfred's boy any furthur as the his tail pushed further into him.

Matthew felt the tail being pulled out by Alfred, slightly cutting his soft skin. "Sorry Master, I got excited," Alfred blushed as his tail and wings disappeared in embarrassment. "It won't happen again, master" Alfred said, cuddling up with Matthew.

"It's alright" Matthew said, wincing slightly from the cut the tail made.

Alfred smiled and grabbed the washcloth from Matthew, deciding it was time for his master to get clean. Alfred climbed on top of Matthew and started rubbing the teen's body with the cloth. Alfred was a bit rough, but he got the job done.

Matthew smiled at Alfred weakly. Feeling the rough washing but knew Alfred was trying to please him.

"So tomorrow I was thinking about getting you noticed extremely, like what if you beat up ?" Alfred asked, which made Matthew gulp loudly. Ivan was by far the strongest person in the school, and possibly their town.

"No no, I'm fine with the attention I have now. Beating up Ivan would just give me to much and I don't think I could handle that." Matthew said, not wanting to fight the tall Russian.

"Don't worry, you got the supernatural on your side... I can make it look like you're a hero!" Alfred said, kissing Matthew's neck again. "Trust me, Master," Alfred whispered softly.  
>Matthew relaxed under the kissing. He wondered why Alfred's cold touch calmed him.<p>

"Now lets go! I'm ready to make you noticed!" Alfred said as he kissed Matthew one more time before jumping out of the tub, in all his naked glory.

Matthew turned beat red at Alfred's naked body as he got out of the bath.

Alfred happily flew to Matthews bed and jumped on it, almost instantly falling asleep on the soft bed. Matthew sighed and got in bed, cuddling up to the cold skinned devil. /Don't worry Master, tomorrow you will be in the spot light/ Alfred thought as he slept in his dreamless world.

Matthew could only worry about what tommorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>AN

New story from me and my Kats.


	2. Masters and Servants

Sweet Devil ch 2

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Canada/America, Other/America, Other/Canada

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, non-con, cannibalism, Lemon, Swearing

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The next day came soon, and shocking to Matthew was that his parents had still not returned home. Alfred followed Matthew's morning routine, taking a few things of Matthew to satisfy him for the day. When they got to the first block Matthew was surprised when Ivan walked up and started flirting with Alfred, treating him like he was an item instead of a being. Matthew watched as Alfred's back was to the wall as Ivan talked to him, his large hand on Alfred's small leg.<p>

"Why don't you come home with me after school." Ivan said, pressing himself against Alfred as he rubbed his hand on Alfred's thigh. Making the young blond look like he was uncomfortable at the large Russian's touch.

Matthew came up to the two. "Ivan I think your making him uncomfortable." He said, not noticing the devlish smile on Alfred's face.

'Just touch me right here, babe' Alfred mentally said to Ivan, using his demonic powers to make Ivan think he was tempting him to touch him. "P-please , I-I don't like this," Alfred said in his innocent voice, making other classmates look over at the scene.

"I don't think I am." Ivan said, moving to slip his hand under Alfred's shirt.

Alfred let out a struggled moaning sound, which seemed to trigger some type of possessiveness in Matthew. Alfred was HIS devil, and his alone. Alfred tried to wiggled out of Ivan's touch, though it was more for show and arousal than to actually get away from Ivan.

"Get away from him." Matthew said, glaring at the tall Russian who stopped molesting Alfred to glare back.

Alfred smirked lightly and watched as Matthew and Ivan had a glaring fight, which turned into a fist fight when Alfred ran behind Matthew and started shaking like he was some r aped victim. "Mattie, p-please k-keep me s-safe," Alfred moaned softly.

At Alfred's words made Matthew fight with the Russian more aggressively with Ivan. Neither boy were aware that Alfred's magic was causing them to act this way.

Matthew ended up knocked Ivan in the head and causing the tall man to fall to the ground. Everyone was in awe as Matthew stood victoriously over the knocked out teen. Alfred smiled and hugged Matthew, keeping the teen close to him. "Oh Matthew! Thank you for saving me from being deflowered!" Alfred cheered as he kissed Matthew's cheek.

Matthew after landing the hit on Ivan and being hugged by Alfred caused him to regain himself. He realized the situation and turned to Alfred who only smiled back at him.

"My hero!" Alfred said, kissing Matthew's cheek again, making a few men glaring at Matthew; but they feared the man who made Ivan fall. Ivan's 'friends' were dumbfounded at the scene, but felt a sudden respect for Matthew.

"Your welcome." Matthew said, still shocked and slightly angry that Alfred had made him fight Ivan but happy that he won.

Alfred skipped happily back to seat, watching as Matthew became popular and fawned over by the other students.

Matthew smiled as he answered the questions by students. Enjoying the attention but soon the bell rang and they all shufled to get back to their seats.

Alfred smiled, but stopped when he noticed Roderich staring at him with a dreamy look. "Good morning," Alfred said softly as he chewed on his gum.

"G-Good, How are you?" Roderich said, berating himself for stuttering infront of Alfred.

"I'm going perfect," Alfred said with a low purr to the Austrian. "And you, Mr. Roderich?" Alfred asked as he licked his lips, which he covered in cherry chapstick this morning.

"I still haven't shown you around the school completely yet." Roderich said.

"The school is not the only thing I would like to be shown," Alfred said with a wink.

Roderich blushed at the wink. "When do you wan tme to show you around?" He asked.

Alfred got very close to Roderich's ear and whispered softly, "How about After school?" Alfred asked, slightly licking Roderich's ear.

Roderich nodded. "That would be good." He said.

Alfred smiled and sat back in his chair, admiring his slightly sharp nails. Alfred looked over to see another kid, Gilbert, being praised for his athletic abilities. Alfred smirked as a dark plan entered his mind, which would involve a trip to the nurse.

Class went by as normally as class is and soon it was P.E, which is where Alfred's next plan was put into play. Alfred was latched on to Matthew, still acting as if Matthew saved him from being killed. "You're so amazing Mattie, I bet you're the strongest guy here!" Alfred said, setting bait for the other humans.

"Like hell he is. I'm the strongest here." Gilbert said, having heard the conversation.

The coach walked in, holding a clip board with all the names written down on them. He blew his whistle right in Alfred's ear, which made Alfred jump and latch onto Matthew with his crawl out like a cat.

"All right ladies! Today we are having a contest! Rope climbing!" Coach Sadiq said as he pushed Arthur towards the rope handing above a few pads. Alfred looked up to see a bell that they had to ring when they got to the top, which made Alfred smirk evilly.

"You're up Kirkland!" Sadiq yelled loudly.

Arthur growled as he was pushed by the coach but started to climb up the rope.

Arthur soon felt something grabbing his neck and pushing his down as he was half way up the rope. He fell hard to the ground, landing on Toris. Sadiq sighed and turned to the other boys, then looking at his chart. "Braginsky, you're up!" Sadiq yelled to the Russian.

Arthur got off of Toris. Looking up at the rope as he rubbed his neck. Wondering what the feeling was as Ivan began to climb up the rope.

Ivan soon felt someone pulling his down by his hair; but he did not let go of the rope and ended up getting rope burn. Coach Sadiq was shocked, and soon each student ended up not getting two feet off the ground. "Jones! hurry up!" he yelled to poor little Alfred.

Alfred smiled and skipped over to the rope and instead of climbing it, he began to tug on it like an old fashion door bell. "Dammit Jones! Climb that robe or else!" Sadiq yelled at Alfred, which made him jump and glare. Sadiq blew his loud whistled which made Alfred scurry up the robe, trying to get away from the loud sound. The other teens looked as Alfred held on to the top, crying and keep his eyes closes.

"Come down here, Jones!" Sadiq yelled, getting only a shoe thrown at his face from Alfred. Alfred kept his eyes closed tightly and let his tears fall, feeling scared from the height. Matthew could see Alfred was actually freaking out, not being another act.

"Coach I think he's afraid of heights." Matthew said, worry in his voice and on his face as he stared up at Alfred who was clinging to the rope for dear life.

"Dammit Jones! get down!" Sadiq yelled at Alfred, who was feeling like was about to throw up his midnight snack.

"M-Master! Get me down!" Alfred cried loudly, as he began to gag loudly from the fear pressing on top of him. The students looked at Alfred with two things in mind: one, who was his master?; and two, is he about to vomit?

"You are in big trouble Jones! Just let go!" Sadiq said, stomping at the padded floor. "NO! Are you crazy! I would sooner walk into a church!" Alfred said, which made eyebrows rise.

"Coach I really don't think he's going to come down by himself. Someone might have to go up there and get him." Matthew said, looking back and forth from Sadiq to Alfred.  
>"Dammit! Who ever gets that brat down get extra points..." Sadiq said, not wanting to go up himself. Matthew noticed Alfred stopped shouting, but tears kept falling and when one hit the ground he noticed a slight stream of steam come out.<p>

Many of the boys instantly agreed to go up and save the beautiful blond.

"Master! please!" Alfred screamed as held onto the robe, his heart beating loudly. Roderich and Matthew were standing to the side, watching as the other men failed getting two feet off the ground; thanks to Alfred's spell.

Roderich grabbed the rope. AS he got two feet of the ground he felt himself being pushed down. The Austrian born teen gritted his teeth and pushed on. Holding onto the rope tightly as climbed higher. Finally reaching Alfred.

Alfred latched onto Roderich, sinking his claws in Roderich's soft skin. Alfred buried his face in Roderich's chest, just happy someone saved him. "Please...Please...Please..." Alfred whimpered softly into Roderich's chest. Roderich could feel Alfred's cold breath and skin, which he had never felt before.

Roderich started to climb down the rope slowly. Glad that he didn't feel like he was being forcefully pushed down like when he was climbing up. He hugged Alfred to him as he held on to the rope. Wondering why Alfred was so cold yet felt nice against his skin.

Alfred screamed as the rope broke right before they fell, making Roderich loose grip and fall on his back and Alfred on his chest. Alfred was too busy shaking to listen to what the other people were saying, his mind was rushing and going a thousand ways. Alfred's eyes were shut to sightly that his face started to turn bright red and tears ended up barely able to squeeze out now.

Sadiq tried to pull Alfred off of Roderich, but Alfred's sharp devil crawls were deep into Roderich's skin.

Roderich flinched as he felt what he thought was just Alfred's sharp nails pierce his back as Sadiq tried to pull Alfred off of him.

Alfred began to open his eyes, seeing Roderich under him and people yelling at him loudly. Alfred sat up and pulled his blood covered nails out of Roderich, feeling the emotion of regret pulse through his body. "M-Mr...Roderich..." Alfred mumbled softly before slightly licking his nails. Alfred turned to look at Matthew, feeling fear pulse through his body.

Roderich stared as Alfred licked his blood of his fingers. Shivering in excitement and pleasure but before he could say or do anything. Alfred ran out of the room. /I can wait till after school./ He thought, a small smile on his face.

Alfred grabbed Matthew as he ran, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Alfred and Matthew were in the boy's locked room, both in the shower and Alfred holding him. "Why didn't you save me, Master" Alfred asked in a dark voice.

"Roderich climbed up first." Matthew said, gulping in fear at Alfred's dark voice.

"You're the one who should have saved me! Now you endangered my plan!" Alfred cried, stuffing his face into Matthew's chest.

"I'm sorry" Matthew said, not knowing what else to say.

"I...I tasted his blood..." Alfred said with a cackle.

"What? When?" Matthew asked, taking Alfred's shoulders in his hands as he looked at the devil's face.

"When we fell...my nails went in to deep... and I lost all senses when I smelt it..." Alfred said, raising his nails to his mouth and licking the drying blood.

"Stop that." Matthew said, his voic rising in jealousy as he grabbed Alfred's hand to stop him from licking another man's blood.

"I can't help it! Blood is one of my weaknesses!" Alfred groaned at his master.

"Let's just get back to class." Matthew sighed, letting go of Alfred as he started to walk back to the gym.

Alfred went back to happily sucking on his fingers, not caring if he was missing class by sitting in the shower room. Alfred stopped long enough to get his stuff and head out of the locker room, walking back to the gym to find his master looking at Roderich's sudden found fame.

Matthew stared at Roderich. Upset and jealous for reasons he couldn't quite place.

Alfred walked over to Matthew and watched as his magic was working for the Austrian, instead of Matthew. "See, master? I...I know you're mad, but it's your fault," Alfred said, sticking his tongue out at Matthew.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Your causing his fame." MAtthew stated, looking to Alfred who smiled back at him.

"You tell me, master, what else could be doing such a thing?" Alfred said as he walked over to Roderich and started acting like he was impressed and thankful, though in reality he could have just flown if he needed to.

"Are you still going to come to my house after school?" Roderich asked.

"If you still want me to, I am so sorry about hurting you ," Alfred cooed softly in his innocent voice, making Matthew even more mad than before.

"I'd like that." Roderich replied, unaware of the Canadian's ill feeling towards him.

Alfred got close to Roderich and lightly pecked his cheek before turning to skip down the hallway to lunch, leaving the other men with faces red with anger. Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him with him, since Matthew had the money for lunch.

Roderich blushed at the small peck. Ignoring the angry male teens.

Matthew let himself be dragged by Alfred to the lunchroom.

"Hey Mattie! I'm hungry! Can I please have something?" Alfred asked with a pout, hoping Matthew would give him something to eat. Since Roderich's blood was more of a tease then satisfying, maybe Matthew would send Alfred to kill someone? Organs sounded nice...

"Here you go." Matthew said, handing Alfred some money. Still upset at Alfred from giving attention to Roderich.

"What? Seriously Mattie! Can't you just let me eat off of you? I won't take anything important!" Alfred begged softly as he wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck.

"Not here. Can't you wait till after school. For now eat some human food." Matthew said, embarrassed from Alfred's words as he thought back to last night.

"It doesn't have to be cum or blood, or you could send me after someone and I could have a really good meal!" Alfred said, licking his lips happily.

"Fine then go after someone." Matthew said, waving his hand to shoo at Alfred.

Alfred smiled and ran off, imagining whose body he was going to consume; and he figured out who he was going to eat. Alfred's mind danced happily as he turned invisible and zipped through the school, searching for his victim. The young devil smiled and found who he was going to eat, who was the Danish man in their class. Mathias was in the rest room and pinned against the wall, Alfred placed his hand over the man's pale mouth.

Mathias was panicking. He had just been sitting in their classroom when he suddenly got thrown against the wall. He felt like he was being pinned down by a human body and that a small hand was covering his mouth. The Danish teen tried struggling what ever was pinning him down kept him down.

Alfred turned Mathias into a transparent being, only so that Mathias could see Alfred and Alfred could see Mathias. "Don't worry, human, your sacrifice is important," Alfred said as he bit onto Mathias' throat.

Mathias screamed against the hand covering his mouth as his skin was puncture.

Alfred began to claw into Mathias' chest and gripping the beating organ. "Look at you, too bad I need to eat you; but I will give you a chance to live with the damned," Alfred said as he removed the heart and started licking the punctured flesh. It began to regrow and the regrown skin was black. Alfred kissed Mathias' warm lips, covering them with blood.

Mathias slid down to the ground breathless. He was in too much pain to even mutter a word. He stared dully at Alfred who was kissing his heart. He wondered why he wasn't dead yet.

Alfred smiled and bit into the heart, turning the organ black. Alfred licked the organ and sat in front of Mathias, slowly pushing the man's hair out of his face. Alfred kissed him again, making Mathias swallow the same black liquid that Alfred used to turn his heart black.

"You will serve me," Alfred said as he started to chew on the heart and walked away from the spirit of Mathias, which soon returned to his body.

Mathias felt a sudden pain take his body as the liquid was forced down his throat. He watched Alfred leave and after a moment the pain was gone. He felt all the pain disappear and stood up. He looked down at his chest and found the skin was black but there was no wound. He moved his shirt to cover the skin but noticed there was alot of blood. He quickly made his way to his gym locker unnoticed and changed. It was then he noticed the strange pull he had been feeling since Alfred left him. He followed it and soon found Alfred.

Alfred was sitting outside with Matthew, snacking on the heart happily. Matthew was looking away with a sick look on his face, finding the smell of the organ to be overpowering.

"Who did you take that from?" Matthew asked, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"No one important to you, Master," Alfred said as he slurped down one of the veins like a noodle.

"No one important!" Matthew said, turning his head to Alfred in shock when he noticed Mathias walking toward them.

Alfred smirked as he licked the blood off his lips, which made Matthew's skin crawl. "Mathias? Why are you here?" Alfred asked with a mocking tone.

Mathias didn't utter a word. He walked closer to the two and once he was next them he sat down and layed his head on Alfred's lap like a dog. "I'm here master" He said.

Alfred smiled and started petting Mathias, not evening having to look at Matthew to know he was freaking out. "Listen carefully Mathias, you will also serve Master Matthew. And If I need something from you, you will do it without hesitation," Alfred said as he ran his fingers through Mathias' golden hair.

"What did you do to him?" Matthew said, shocked at what he was seeing.

"I stole his heart and made him my slave, why?" Alfred asked as he softly kissed Matthew's cheek and stroke Mathias'.

"Y-You stole his heart. Why did you do that?" Matthew asked, watching the scene in front of him in horror.

"You told me to, master, and I did not want his beautiful human to go to waste," Alfred said as he hugged Mathias tightly.

"I didn't mean you could go and eat someone's heart." Matthew said, his horror turning to anger as he saw Alfred fawn over Mathias.

"Don't worry, he is still alive and independent...He's just my little pet- more like a cat or dog," Alfred said as he cooed softly to Mathias, kissing the man's forehead and snuggling into the man's soft hair.

"What does that mean? Is he going to live with us now?" Matthew asked, a frown on his face.

"No no, then people will get suspicious. He is still the same Mathias, just now he's my pet " Alfred said, kissing Mathias ' soft cheek.

"Fine. Just don't do something like this again." Matthew said.

"Are you mad, Master?... Or jealous?" Alfred asked with a twisted grin.

"J-Jealous why would you think that?" Matthew sputtered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh no reason, you know you can tell my pet to do whatever you want, master," Alfred said as he sat up and stretched.

"I have to get back to class." Matthew said, leaving Alfred smirking with Mathias on his lap. "You and him make sure to cone to." He called back.

"Go to class Mathias, I'm going to need you to watch Master while I go to 's house. Okay?" Alfred said, kissing his new pet on his forehead and heading back to history with Mr. Wang.

Mathias nodded and got up from his position on Alfred lap and walked back to class.

Alfred walked to 's class, and was only welcomed by an angry Chinese man with a text book in one hand and a ruler in the other. "You're late, " said in a bitter voice.

"Sorry, sir, I got lost," Alfred lied, giving a puppy dog look. sighed and pointed to Alfred's seat next to Arthur, who was happy the new student made it to class. Alfred walked in and sat down in his seat, licking his re-reddened lips. Though it looked like Alfred was wearing lipstick, it was really just stained from eating Mathias' heart for lunch.

"Now Mr. Jones, since you think it is okay to be late, can you please tell me the requirements needed to join the British Army during the American Revolution?" said, looking at his book then Alfred. "There were no requirements, sir, they would send over any perverted, lazy, rude, assholes they could find," Alfred answered from experience, making the class blink in shock at the 'seemingly perfect student'.

Arthur bit back a smile. He wanted to laugh at Alfred's response.

"! How would you like it if someone said that about American soldiers?" shouted, mainly to embarrass Alfred. Alfred had not seen an American soldier since had him kill one, and he was honestly displeased with the amount of strength and will power the man had. "I wouldn't care, listen, I'm only telling you the truth about them," Alfred said with a childish voice and sweet smile.

"Your attitude is disrespectful, , how do you expect to get anywhere in life with that attitude?" asked, sighing at the boy. Alfred tired to hold back a laugh, but some ended up slipping out; making 's eyes snap open and glare at the boy.

"I'm exactly where I want to be, Yao," Alfred said with his innocent smile. A few students gave a small gasp and wide eyes as Alfred called by his first name, which said was disgraceful to elders.

"You're right , you will be right where you need to be, an hour after school. Detention..." said at the devil, who just smirked.

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other." Arthur whispered to Alfred.

Alfred smiled at Arthur, "I was wondering when we would find the time," Alfred said in his seductive voice and giving the Brit a slight wink.

"! ! Pay attention!" yelled to the boys.

"Yes Mr. Wang" Both teen's said in unison.

The class went along as usual and when Class ended Alfred waved farewell to his master,staying class for detention with Arthur. "So what do you here?" Alfred asked, biting on the end of a pencil.

"I got in a fight." Arthur replied, his head rested on one of his hands as he gazed at Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur, memorized by Arthur's forest green eyes. "With who?" Alfred asked, though he really didn't care.

"No one of importance." Arthur said, not about to say he had punched Roderich in jealousy for saving Alfred when he couldn't.

"I see, so you're a rebel, go against Rules?" Alfred asked, setting a trap for Arthur to fall into.

"Of course." Arthur replied, moving closer to Alfred and letting him see his face clearly.

"A little bad boy... I like it, I bet you get in trouble all the time," Alfred said with a light purr and he got closer to Arthur, happy that humans were so easy to play with.

"All the time." Arthur said, moving closer to Alfred. Staring intently at the young devil with his green eyes.

"I didn't mama. Eduard and Oliver tricked us. But it's okay because papa's really nice mama. You should come." Dimitri said, holding the phone tightly to his ear. A smile on his face.

Alfred paused and looked at Arthur's green eyes, finding them to look like someone he once knew. But who? Alfred stopped using his charms and was too focused on Arthur's eyes, wondering who had those. Finally it hit him, and it hurt when it did. "I-Ian..." Alfred mumbled softly, loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"What?" Arthur asked, wondering who Ian was. It sounded familiar but he got no response from Alfred. "Are you alright?" He asked, touching Alfred's cheek.

Alfred pushed away with wide eyes, shocked to practically be seeing Ian. "I-I have to go, Arthur, S-sorry," Alfred said as he pushing away from the British man and headed towards the door, ignoring 's annoying yelling.

Arthur sat there shocked. He wondered what had just happened. It had looked like he had seen a ghost. /Why did that name sound so familiar?/ He thought.

Alfred ran through the hallway, almost spreading his wings and flying away; but he ran out and down the street, ignoring the dark cloudy sky. Alfred ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, which was not very far. Alfred ended up running into someone's garden and falling onto the grass, feeling winded.

"Alfred?" Roderich asked, sporting a black eye as he leaned down and helped Alfred into sitting position.

Alfred looked up, gasping for air and looking at the figure in front of him. Alfred smiled at Roderich, "H-hello , s-sorry I was late," Alfred said, trying to using his devil charm and breathe at the same time.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" Roderich asked, helping Alfred up when he noticed the scrape on Alfred's knee.

"Y-yeah, J-just a bit winded," Alfred said as he took in a deep breath and exhaled, letting an icy cold breeze wash over Roderich's body. "What happened to your eye?" Alfred asked, slightly poking the bruise.

Roderich winced as his black eye was prodded. He gently grabbed Alfred's hand. "Arthur punched me for some reason." He said, leading Alfred inside and setting him down on the soft couch while he got some disinfectant and a bandage.

Alfred grabbed Roderich's wrist, making the Austrian look at him. "Let me do it," Alfred said with a stern voice.

"Alright, are you hungary?" Roderich asked, handind Alfred the stuff as he started to walk into the kitched.

"Yes, but I already have something. Come here so I can fix your eye," Alfred said as he looked at the rubbing alcohol, taking a sip of it.

"Did you just drink that!" Roderich shouted, running over to Alfred and taking the alchol from him.

"Yea? Why?" Alfred asked as he pulled Roderich on the couch so that he could fix his eye. "stay still, " Alfred said as he placed his cold lips over the bruised eye.

"Why because it dan-" Roderich began, but was cut off by Alfred's cold lips on his face. His breath hitched.

Roderich felt a striking pain in his eye, but it soon was replaced with a cooling feeling. Alfred pulled away and smiled at the Austrian, playing with Roderich's glasses while the Austrian sat dumbfounded. "There we go," Alfred said with a soft purr.

"Roderich felt his face. It no longer hurt. "H-How did you?" He asked astonished.

Alfred smiled wickedly, licking his still stained lips and getting close to placed his hands on Roderich's chest, still purring like an extremely happy cat. "So what do you want to show me, Mr. Class president?" Alfred asked as he got closer and closer to Roderich, his eyes shining like blue fire.

Roderich leaned in and kissed Alfred suddenly on his red lips.

Alfred's eyes shot open, not expecting the human to catch him by such a surprise. Alfred's human side somehow began to rebirth and Alfred closed his eyes into the kiss, kissing the Austrian back.

Roderich kissed Alfred passionately. Threading his fingers through the blond's soft hair.

Alfred kissed back, finding the kiss to be weird. Alfred usually used his magic and never actually had the human lead him, but it felt so amazing that he was not complaining.

Feeling Alfred kissed him back warmed the Austrian's heart. He startd to lean them back until they were both settled onto the couch. Alfred below him as he continued to kiss the blond.

Alfred pinched Roderich's nose, making the Austrian loose air and having to get off of him. "I-I'm sorry..." Alfred panted softly, his cheeks a bright pink.

"It's okay. I went to far." Roderich apologized, getting off of Alfred and sitting next to him on the couch.

"N-no...it's not you, Roderich, i-it would just be dangerous if...if I..." Alfred couldn't finish his words, instead he kissed Roderich again softly.

Roderich smiled into the soft kiss. Glad Alfred wasn't angry at him. Then he registered Alfred's words. "Dangerous?" He asked.

"mmhmm" Alfred said, kissing Roderich again. Alfred felt as if the human's kiss was intoxicating and driving his senses crazy. "I have a secret," Alfred whispered, reaching for the rubbing alcohol and taking a sip.

"Secret?" Roderich asked, again taking the rubbing alcohol from Alfred and setting it down on the table. "You shouldn't drink that." He mumbled.

"Y-yup, a secret!" Alfred said happily, in almost a drunken state. Alfred cuddled up to Roderich, grabbing the teen's wrist and licking the visible veins.

Roderich blushed. "What's the secret?" He asked, staring at Alfred lick his wrist.

"I like the taste of your blood, it's very sweet- like Matthew's" Alfred said in his drunken haze, slightly nibbling on the soft flesh over the veins.

Roderich's eyebrow's knitted together. He watched Alfred bite his skin and winced slightly at the pain.

Alfred bit the man's wrist, puncturing the skin and the blood rich veins. Alfred began to suck on it softly, running his tongue over the wound.

Roderich bit back a moan. He didn't know why stuff like this had such an affect on him.

Alfred suddenly came back to his state of mind, pulling away from the punctured wrist. "I'm so sorry Mr. Roderich." Alfred said as he moved away from his snack.

"No it's alright. Why did you though?" Roderich asked, a blush on his face.

"I...I enjoy the taste of blood, please don't tell anyone...especially Matthew," Alfred said, running his finger over the wound and licking the extra blood off it.

"I won't" Roderich said, allowing Alfred to lick his wound.

"So is there anything you want to show me?" Alfred asked happily, seeming to completely get over the whole 'blood thing'.

"I actually just wanted you to come over." Roderich confessed, a blush of embarrassment forming on his face.

Alfred smiled, knowing the human had more in mind; but there was not need to push him yet. "Maybe we could go out? I would like to see some of the town, maybe a tour?" Alfred asked, pouting to the human.

"You need new clothes." Roderich pointed out, looking at the ripped knee in the blond's uniform although the once bloody knee was healed now. Making the Austrian more curious about Alfred.

"Okay then, you take me shopping and show me town, I give you something in return?" Alfred offered, wiggling his hips.

Roderich nodded and offered his hand out to Alfred.

Alfred happily took, almost pulling the Austrian out of the door as he ran to the door.

A surprised look formed on Roderich's face before a smile took over as he was pulled out of his home.

The two ended up wondering the town and buying Alfred some new human clothes, though Alfred still enjoyed his tight black shorts. They happened to have lost track of time while chit chatting over coffee, which Alfred had never had before. Arthur, Francis, and Carlos just happen to be passing by when they saw the two chatting happily.

"Hey, isn't that Matthew's cousin with pretty boy?" Carlos asked, pointing to the couple at the coffee shop.

"What!" Arthur shouted, looking over to see Alfred and Roderich leaning to close for his comfort. He walked into the coffee shop and to their table.

Alfred looked over at Arthur, still wishing the Brit did not look like Ian. "Hello, Arthur, did detention go well?" Alfred asked as he sipped his coffee.

"It was alright. Not as fun when you left." Arthur said, taking a seat at their table and pushing Roderich to the side. Earning him a scowl from the brunette.

Alfred wanted to slap Arthur, but then he would probably end up using to much power and kill the man. " bought me some new clothes!" Alfred said, happily pulling out a pair of skinny jeans. "And he bought me coffee, isn't he just the sweetest!" Alfred chirped happily, patting the Austrian on the head softly.

"Of course." Arthur said through gritted teeth, giving a glare to Roderich to which he recieved a smug grin in return.

"Are you ready to go home, ? I do owe you a special favor," Alfred said softly, but loud for them to hear.

Alfred helped Roderich up, holding his soft hand. "It was nice seeing you, Arthur" Alfred said, smiling sweetly.

"You too." Arthur replied, a smile on his face that turned to a scowl once both teens left the building. /Why him!/ he thought, glaring at nothing but scared the customers of the Coffee shop.

"I still haven't showed you around the whole town yet. There's still the park, pastry shop, and..." Roderich said, leading Alfred down the streets into the older side of the town.

Alfred stopped and was awestruck at a large and old Oak tree, which seemed almost familiar to him. Alfred began to walk closer to the tree, looking almost as if he was in a possessed daze.

"Alfred?" Roderich asked, but recieved no response from Alfred. He stood a ways away as Alfred looked over the tree.

Alfred touched the tree's bark softly, feeling the plant's faint breathing. "Ian..." Alfred said softly.

Roderich watch Alfred. Wondering what he was doing. He was to far away to hear what he said.

"Roderich... come here please," Alfred said in a demonic voice, almost sounding like two people talking.

The Austrian shivered at the voice but walked closer.

Alfred reached over and pulled Roderich close to him, pinning the human against the oak tree. "What do you want as your favor" Alfred asked, kissing Roderich's neck.

"Your hand." Roderich replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What about it?" Alfred asked, looking at the Austrian with a seductive look.

"In marriage." Roderich said, looking at the shocked look on Alfred's face.

* * *

><p>AN

Lots of Roderich/Alfred in this chapter.


	3. Deals

Sweet Devil ch 3

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Canada/America, some Roderich/Alfred and Arthur/Alfred, Germania/America, General Winter/America, past Ian/Alfred, Other/Canada

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, masterbation, dog leash, non-con, cannibalism, Lemon, Swearing

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

Scotland-Ian

Germania-Alaric

* * *

><p>Alfred's eyes shot open, not expecting a human to say that. "I'm sorry, , I don't want you to...to be faced the consequences," Alfred said, looking to the side so that he did not make eye contact.<p>

"What consequences?" Roderich asked, disappointed Alfred didn't want to marry him and wanting to know why he wouldn't.

Alfred sighed, knowing he was going to hate himself for this later. "I'm a satanist..." Alfred somewhat lied, though that wasn't the real reason. He honestly cared for Roderich and didn't want him to get hurt.

"And?" Roderich asked, not at all fazed by Alfred's confession.

"I-I...we are too young!" Alfred said, remembering the marriage age was much younger than it was back in his life time.

"I can wait." Roderich said, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at Alfred lovingly.

"Roderich...I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice," Alfred said as he placed his hand over Roderich's forehead, about to use magice to make the man pass out. Alfred seemed to hesitate, looking at him with sad eyes.

Roderich wondered what Alfred meant by that when his vision suddenly turned black. His body slipped down the trees trunk to rest at it's base.

Alfred knelled in front of Roderich and kissed his lips softly, feeling back for the human. "The real reason, is because I am a devil..." Alfred mumbled softly. He picked up Roderich and looked around to make sure no one was watching. One he was sure he let his wings spread out and he flew into the air to drop Roderich off at his house. Alfred landed in Roderich's room and placed him on the bed and heading to the window to hurry and fly to Matthew's home. Roderich, at one point, opened his eyes and saw a winged devil jump out of his window, before passing out again.

Alfred made his way back to Matthew's home, trying to sneak in; but failed.

"Where have you been?" Matthew asked, watching Alfred with his his indigo eyes.

Alfred squeaked loudly and jumped into the air, his wings expanding as wide as they could; knocking over a family picture that was near by. "Sorry, Master, I was hanging out with " Alfred said innocently, retracting his large wings.

Matthew sighed and picked up the picture. Setting it back on the small table. "You at Roderich's home and left me here with your...servant." Matthew said, waving his hand at Mathias who came out of a room from down the hall.

Alfred started wagging his tail and ran over to Mathias, treating him like a lost puppy. "Did my little pet behave for Master?" Alfred asked, hugging Mathias.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he master?" Alfred asked.

"Yes my lord." Mathias replied, leaning into Alfred's touch.

"No he wasn't." Matthew said, turning away from Alfred and Mathias to go back to watch his program on the t.v.

"Matthew, Roderich asked for my hand in marriage today," Alfred said softly, "I drank some more of his blood, as well." Alfred took a deep breath and moved from Mathias to Matthew, wrapping his arms around his beloved master. "You should keep a better watch on your devil," Alfred's demonic voice said, as if someone else was speaking to him.

"What!" Matthew shouted, his jealousy rising at Alfred's words before he shivered at the demonic voice.

"Yes, I just didn't know what to do, master " Alfred said softly, pushing his face in Matthew's chest.

"Y-You need to get a hold of yourself. No more drinking or eating other people." Matthew said, shaking off the trembles he had from the demonic voice.

"What? I've been in hell for years and haven't ate since invaded China! Besides, you don't want me to get upset and starve, then I'll take your soul to hell," Alfred said sticking his tongue out at his master.

"You're not in that time anymore, so until you learn how to behave right I will have no choice but to keep you close at all times," Matthew said as he stormed off to grab something he had not used in a long time. Alfred watched his master head to a closet and grab an old dog collar and a leash, which made the young Devil raise an eyebrow. Alfred almost started laughing, but Matthew came back and hooked the collar around the Devil's pale neck.

"And you will only eat if you deserve it," Matthew said as he latched the leash onto one of the available rings on the collar. Alfred groaned, knowing his master was only acting tough because he was angry.

"But master! what about your soul?" Alfred asked, sitting on the ground like a dog to tease Matthew's methods.

"Your going to leave my soul alone. This is your own fault for disobeying me." matthew said, holding the leash in his hand.

"You don't have control over me! I can your soul right now if I wanted too! Besides, you're the one who made a deal with my Master!" Alfred said, growling slightly from the human's roughness, though it was kind of hot.

"That doesn't matter. I'm your master now. So you'll do what I say." Matthew responded, holding the leash tighter.

Alfred let out a gagging noise as the collar choked him, and the tug made him fall on the floor from his sitting position. "Y-you are just l-like...," Alfred hissed, glaring at Matthew like he was going to kill the human.

"Your always talking about that man. What did he do to you exactly?" Matthew asked, a small twisted smile on his face as he lovingly stroked Alfred's face.

~!~-Awesome Flashback- 1940's ish-~-

Alfred was sitting next to General Winter, who was visiting one of the Emperor's council men under important manners. Winter was a general for the Soviet's Red Army, one to be most feared with; and his power came from a small child that followed him around, Alfred.

", my lord is ready to send his armies to attack your forces, I would suggest that you head back to your icy hell" the Chinese man said with a glare. Alfred sat next to General Winter, chewing on the heart of a mother who stole food from Winter's storage for her child.

Winter gave a sickly smile to the man. "Don't try to intimidate me." He said, standing up and making the man back away in fright. Which only made the general's smile grow.

"Please Winter, your troops are killing hundred and thousands, please just leave us alone," The man begged with watery eyes, making Alfred chuckle. Alfred finished the heart and placed his head on Winter's shoulder, breathing slowly as he watched the scene.

"Why should this matter to me?" Winter asked, allowing ALfred to rest on him but did not take his eyes off of the other man who was clearly shaking.

"You Western men believe more of your after life then being reborn, please don't damn yourself any further," the man begged. Alfred gave a small giggle, finding the man's fear to me satisfying, Winter could tell the man's presents was feeding the young devil.

Winter stroked Alfred's face. "Damned?" Winter said, before a laugh ripped it's self from his throat. It was dry and hollow. Then as soon as it came it stopped and looked over to the man. "I'm already damned." He said, walking towards the man as he unsheathed a small sword.

Alfred smiled, licking his lips happily; because he knew dinner was served as soon as Winter laughed. The man began to freak out as Winter began to walk towards him, and as well as Alfred. "May I have his soul, Master?" Alfred whispered, his pointed tail wagging happily.

The man began to freak out, his soul? What was Winter and this kid going to do? "P-please Winter, I have a wife and two kids, please..." the man cried, bowing over and over to the Russian man.

"Of course dear." Winter replied, still walking closer to the man. He sneered as the man as he began to beg. "What makes you think that will stop. I have my dearest one to feed too." Winter said, smiling as he gently slid the knife across the man's skin and saw small drops of blood form. Before he took the sword away and thrusted it into the man without warning.

Alfred smiled as the man's soul began to exit his body, which was something only a devil and his master could see; and Alfred happily captured the glowing yellow essence. The man screamed and soon fell limp on the blade, dying at the hands of Winter; like so many before him. Alfred captured the soul and held it for a few seconds before absorbing the human's spirit.

"You have no Family, Winter, who could you possibly be thinking of?" Alfred asked as he began to rip apart the body to get to the organs.

"For you of course." Winter said, cleaning his sword off.

Alfred snickered lightly, finding the man's words to be more of a joke. "That was a trick question, Winter, those with no heart can't care for a family," Alfred said as he ripped out the man's lungs and throwing them away, finding the man to have been a smoker.

"Make sure to clean this up." Winter said, leaving the room.

"Asshole," Alfred said as he devoured the human's body, throwing a few tainted bits away. Alfred finished the meal and began to look for Winter, grumbling about how rude Winter was and how he couldn't wait to send his ass to hell to meet his True Master.

"Did you clean up?" Winter asked, coming up behind Alfred.

"yea, yea, he tasted horrible! I swear my next meal better be something good- like a Frenchie!" Alfred yelled around to face Winter and turned , slightly giving his human master a hiss in displeasure.

Winter brushed his knuckles against Alfred's cheek before threading his fingers through Alfred's hair. "Your so beautiful." Winter said, suddenly grapping Alfred's hair and forcing his head back. The cold general laughed harshly and forcefully kissed him.

Alfred hissed louder and swung his clawed hands at Winter, scratching the man's face deeply. All Devils hated being take advantage of, and usually ended up in the death of a human or two...thousand.

Winter wiped the blood from his face with a nasty grin and slammed Alfred into the wall. Grabbing gold of both the devils wrists. "You should respect your master and do what he wants." Winter said, his cold lips touching Alfred once again.

Alfred gave another growl and bit Winter's lips, with fangs extended to cause the man to bleed even more. "I do respect my Master, you're just being a greedy human," Alfred said, his tail extended like a scorpion ready to sting.

"That I am." Winter said, pulling away from the blond with a grin as he licked the blood from his lips.

Alfred gave another loud hiss, sounding like a cat being cornered by a large dog. "I would love to kill you; but like i said earlier, you have no heart- so no good meal for me," Alfred said, feeling uncomfortable that this human was invading his space. He was suppose to seduced the human, not the human try to rape him with his own will.

"You are right." Winter replied, taking a knife from his pocket and grabbing Alfred's tail.

"Let go of my tail!" Alfred said with a loud hiss.

Winter didn't respond instead with a flick of his wrist he cut through the skin of the tail. Cutting until it was in two and threw the rest of it to the ground. Ignoring Alfred's screams. He forced the blond's clothes off and picked him up. He unbuttoned his pants to reveal his hardened shaft to which he positioned at Alfred's entrance before pushing in with one quick thrust.

Alfred screamed loudly, too focused on pain to try and fight the large Russian off of him. Even though Alfred has been fucked so many times, he was still as tight as a teenage virgin. Alfred hissed and screamed as Winter held him, hating the feeling of being forced and his lovely tail being cut off.

"Tight as always." Winter chuckled, thrusting deeper into Alfred not caring that Alfred hadn't adjusted and that blood was starting to come from the blond's entrance because of his rough treatment.

"MASTER!" Alfred screamed as tears and blood left his body, which was uncommon for any devil. Alfred had not been forced like this since the last night of his humanity.

Winter felt pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a bloody hand sticking out of it. He looked over his shoulder and saw a long haired blond with angry green eyes.

"How dare you do something like this to my servant." The man said, throwing Winter to the side before quickly catching Alfred as he slid down the wall. He held him in his arms as he looked at Winter's slowly cooling corpse. Seeing the whisp of light of the man's soul he quickly took it before returning to the underworld.

Alfred cried into his beloved Master's chest, feeling so dull from winter's actions; but so warm to be in the man's arms. "I-I'm sorry...I..." Alfred went to say, but he could not form the correct words.

"There is no need to apologize." The man said, holding Alfred tighter to him.

"Alaric...I'm still...too weak..." Alfred mumbled softly, gripping onto the man's long blond hair.

"I know, I know. Just try to rest for now. I take care of you and punish that fool for doing this to you." Alaric said, kissing the young devil on the lips lightly as he gave him a small smile. Although it pained him to see his mate this way. HE clutched ALfred tighter as they entered their realm.

Alfred hissed as the stub of a tail tried to wiggle, making more blood drop from his tender skin. Alfred relaxed as the heat of their world washed over his frail body, which always turned cold when he would go to the human world. Alfred looked around as saw a few other Devil looking at him, whispering at their leader carried his young mate; who was extremely young compared to the ones who where thousands of years old.

Alaric took Alfred into their home and to their bedrooms. He set his young mate down on their bed and started to stop the bleeding from his tail. He cleaned Alfred up and dressed him in a simple black gown that came to Alfred's knees. "Try to get sleep." Alaric said, brushing a few strands of hair from Alfred's face before kissing him.

Alfred cuddled up into the warm blankets, glad to be out of Russia and back home. Alfred purred as he could smell his mate on their blankets, which always soothed Alfred.

Alaric waited by Alfred's side till the younger blond fell asleep. Then he got up a smirk on his face. He believed it time to punish the fool that harmed his mate.

-~- End of Flash back -~-

Alfred finished his story, glaring at Matthew with a dark look. "My last master... never ended up taking China."

The leash fell from Matthew's hands. "Y-Your mates with the devil!" He asked, in shock at what he heard.

"I told you my True master is what you humans call Satan, he is basically the strongest of us all," Alfred said unhooking the leash, but keeping the black dog collar on.

Matthew breathed heavily. He sat down on the nearby couch. His eyes wide from the new information. He had leashed up and had gotten a blowjob from THE devil's mate.

Alfred sighed and followed Matthew, finding him easily. "What's wrong, I'll forgive you if you buy me coffee," Alfred said happily.

Matthew nodded, watching the devil cautiously. Afraid if he did anything he would face the wrath of Alfred's mate.

"Don't worry about the touches, sex, and kisses, he knows I do this," Alfred said, licking his lips happily. Alfred got close to Matthew and kissed his neck softly, making his human master blush.

"He knows?" Matthew squeaked, a blush forming on his face.

"Y-yea," Alfred said in shock as he looked at the passed out man with the bloody nose. Alfred picked up Dimitri and followed Ivan to where ever he wanted to eat, slightly scared at the moment.

Yup, or else I would have been skinned years ago," Alfred said as he kissed down Matthew's neck slowly and hugged the human.

"O-Okay" Matthew mumbled, letting Alfred kiss him.

"Besides, I won't let you end up like Winter, if you dare try to hurt my tail- I'll just stab you with it," Alfred giggled as he cuddled up with Matthew.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it." Matthew stuttered, his eyes focused on Alfred's tail that was swaying back and forth and looking sharper than usual.

Alfred moved away from Matthew, stretching his arms and legs. "We should head to sleep? Tomorrow's going to be an important day!" Alfred said picking Matthew up off the ground.

"Important how?" Matthew asked, hoping it wasn't dangerous.

"Cause I said it was important! now come on!" Alfred said as he dragged Matthew to his room and threw him on his bed, happily curling up to the warm human.

Matthew sighed and allowed himself to be dragged. As soon aas he hit the pillow he fell quickly asleep.

Alfred cuddled up to his master, happy that tomorrow would be another chance to get Matthew noticed. Alfred fell asleep against his master's body, thinking about hearts, coffee, blood, and Roderich-

The next day came and Matthew still hadn't heard from his busy parents, but it didn't alert him. Alfred was up before Matthew and had breakfast and his uniform ready for his master. "Good morning!" Alfred squealed happily as he floated above Matthew. Alfred had on a new uniform and the black dog collar, which actually looked good around his neck.

"Thank you" Matthew said, taking his uniform from Alfred and quickly changing into it.

Alfred flew back to the kitchen and grabbed Matthew's breakfast, which were pipping hot pancakes and orange juice. "Hurry up and get ready! I want to show you something before school!" Alfred said placing the food on his dresser and flying off to take care of other morning things.

Matthew ate his breakfast. Wondering what Alfred had planned.

Alfred came flying back and grabbed Matthew and their book back, carrying Matthew out of the window and flying above the busy morning town. Matthew could see Alfred sporting a huge grin as he flew over the town and to the old part of the city, and landing at a large oak tree.

"Here!" Alfred said, dropping Matthew.

"Why are we here?" Matthew asked, looking at the old tree.

"You're smart, tell me about this tree!" Alfred said floating in mid air during the day time.

"Well it's been here since the town was founded. Way back in colonial times. It used to stand on the lawn of some rich guys home until it was burned down some years after he and his wife were found murdered." Matthew said.

Alfred nodded, realizing he was right about this tree. "Very well, off to school!" Alfred shouted as he grabbed Matthew again and took off. Alfred landed in the back of the school so no one saw them, and the two walked to their first block class together. Matthew noticed a few teachers and teens whispering as they passed them, and in the class room was no difference. Matthew noticed that even Alfred had a confused stare, which worried him more.

"What?" Matthew asked, wondering why people were whispering and staring.

looked at Matthew with a shocked look, like he was not suppose to be there. ", I didn't expect you to come today, please take a seat and don' worry about work," his teacher said softly.

"Why wouldn't I come in today?" Matthew asked, confused by the entire situation. He looked over to Alfred and he looked just as confused.

"I'm sorry about your parents, dude, I tried to call but your phone was dead," Carlos came up to Matthew and Alfred, looking at Matthew with a sad look. Carlos suddenly wrapped his arms around Matthew and then Alfred. "Your Aunt and Uncle had a good son, bro" Carlos said to Alfred, rubbing Alfred's hair like a little kid.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alfred asked, sneering at the Cuban. "Carlos! We said we weren't going to talk about it! you're going to make them upset!" Elizabeta said, throwing a book at the Cuban.

"Talk about what? What happened?" MAtthew asked, worry starting to take over him.

Alfred saw a newspaper on Arthur's desk and quickly snatched it up to read it, seeing the first page made him completely understand. 'Car Crash: Two Locals Found Dead' read the title, and instantly Matthew and Alfred knew who died.

"M-master..." Alfred mumbled softly.

"Mr. Karpusi could we go home?" Matthew asked, not in the mood to do anything and just wanted to go home.

"Go check out in the office-" Mr. Karpusi went to say, but he just nodded and pointed to the door. Alfred took Matthew buy the had and the two just left, both completely blank minded.

They checked out of the office and then went straight home. Matthew felt like his world had collapsed. He didn't bother changing out of his uniform and went straight to bed. Leaving Alfred alone in the living room.

Alfred was also in shock, his magic should have protected them and only a devil can reverse another Devil's magic. Alfred's eyes shot wide open as soon as he heard the sound of crashing glass coming from Matthew's room. Alfred ran up there as fast as he could, kicking the door open to see a black hooded demon holding Matthew by his throat. The demon looked to be maybe two inches taller that Alfred.

"Let him go," Alfred said, his sharp tail springing out to kill whom ever. The hooded devil just smirked and threw Matthew to the ground, only to be saved by Alfred. "Go away! This is my human!" Alfred hissed at the other Devil, who hissed back.

The devil turned away and jumped from the window, spreading his wings and hiding from Alfred's patted Matthew's cheek, making sure the human was alive. "Are you okay, master?" Alfred asked.

"Yea, W-Who was that?" Matthew choked out, gasping for breath as he hugged his brusing neck.

"You had a dirty face," Alfred said, kissing Dimitri on the forehead.

"another devil..." Alfred said as he turned his head and glared out the window. /why was he here.../ Alfred thought, watching encase the devil came back.

Matthew nodded and got up from Alfred's arms and headed down stairs to get a drink for to sooth his throat. Alfred was not far behind him.

Alfred kept shifting his eyes back and forth, his tail swishing from side to side like an angry cat. "I bet you that he killed them..." Alfred said softly to his master.

"Who is he?" Matthew asked, wincing slightly from his sore throat.

Alfred looked at Matthew with a soft look, trying to word this best for the human. "That was Peter..." Alfred simply said.

"Peter? Who the hell is that!" Matthew demanded, his despair starting to turn to anger.

"...he...he is my son," Alfred said trying to hide back a smile. Peter was very energetic and happy, which is why Peter was Alfred's little sunshine- but when provoked or told to kill he became a deadly weapon.

"What?" Mattheww asked, dumbfounded at the news. "You have a son and he killed my parents? Why?"

"Yes... I don't know why Peter did that- I assume another Devil sent him to do that. Usually Peter doesn't leave hell for food, his father beings it back for them..." Alfred said, looking around again. Alfred sniffed the air, trying all he could to see if another Devil was there.

"Why though! Why my parents! They didn't do anything!" MAtthew shouted, tears starting to stream down his pale cheeks.

"DAMMIT MATTHEW! I don't know! I had a spell to keep them safe up until your eighteenth birthday, possibly... Alaric..." Alfred got quiet at the last part.

"I-I don't understand. Why would he kill my parents when i'm contracted to you and you put a protection spell on them?" Matthew asked, starting to hiccup from his crying.

"I don't know either... but I must go check on someone, please go hide in a church, I'll take you there myself..." Alfred said as he began to pace back and forth.

Matthew could only nod. To swept up in his tears to speak.

Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and began to run as fast as he could to the closest holy building, one only being a block away. Matthew noticed Alfred let go of him before Alfred even stepped onto the property of the church. "You go," Alfred said softly.

Nodding weakly, Matthew walked into the building.

Alfred turned around and ran as fast as he could down the street to the school, turning invisible so he was not caught. He stopped in Roderich's class room, wishing the teen was in the restroom. Alfred began to ponder some ideas that would get Roderich to go to the restroom, and finally he got an idea. Alfred's invisible hand began to grope Roderich's privates in class, making the Austrian jump.

Roderich's face started to heat up. It felt like someone was touching him and it was turning him on. He could feel himself start to harden and quickly put his hand up. "May I go to the bathroom?" He asked, getting a nod from the teacher before he walked out of the room and down to the bathroom to take care of his erection.

Alfred followed him into the bathroom, giving Roderich the stall to himself. Alfred turned visible as soon as Roderich locked the stall. "Roderich?..." Alfred's soft and sweet voice called.

"Y-Yes?" Roderich asked, trying to keep from touching himself.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Alfred asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

"I-I'm a little busy. Can we talk later?" Roderich asked, finding the need to touch himself to great. He started to stroke himself while biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

"I-It's important, p-please Mr. Roderich?" Alfred said with a pout and whimper.

"I can't." Roderich said, stroking himself faster. Feeling more heat pool itself into his groin.

"P-please, I'll give you another favor, just please open it," Alfred mumbled softly.

Roderich bit his lip. After a moment he nodded to himself and stopped touching his shaft. He opened the stall door only enough so Alfred could slip through. "Can you take care of this?" Roderich asked, gesturing to his erection.

Alfred nodded and got on his knees, gripping the shaft and moving his greedy mouth on top of the organ. Alfred began to lick and suck it, letting his long tongue wrap around it and squeeze it in his hot mouth. Alfred took more in and starting bobbing his head up and down, letting the head hit the back of his small throat.

Roderich moaned at the feeling of Alfred's hot mouth around his organ. Before he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Alfred kept doing this until his mouth was filled with Roderich's hot cum. Alfred greedily drank it down, licking the sides of his mouth to get any that might have smeared there. "Roderich," Alfred moaned softly, enjoying the taste of the human.

"I-I came here to warn you... but r-right now- I just want you to..." the small devil said with a lustful and breathless tone; Alfred couldn't finish his sentence, feeling lust take over his body. Alfred was a devil who loved sex, and for some reason Roderich was turning on the devil. He was usually very hard to turn on, and had to fake it, but this human was driving his senses crazy.

Roderich hardly heard what Alfred said. Still lost in his high. He just leaned forward and captured the blond's lips in a deep kiss.

Alfred began to kiss back, not even caring to retract his inhuman lengthen tongue. Alfred began to rub Roderich's groin softly and teasingly. The devil felt so many dark and innocent desires from Roderich, which was very odd for a sinful creature like a devil.

Roderich moaned into Alfred mouth. His hands found their way under the blond's clothes.

Alfred began to push himself closer, feeling a need for more of the human's sexual touches. Alfred pulled away for a few second to let Roderich breath, not wanting to harm the human. "Mr. Roderich, w-we should stop-" Alfred said with a moan at the end from Roderich's touches.

"Do you really want to?" Roderich asked breathless from the kiss, his hands still wandering Alfred's smooth skin.

"N-no... but you could get in a lot of trouble," Alfred said as he rubbed Roderich's inner thigh softly.

"With who?" Roderich asked, pecking Alfred's face and neck lightly.

"The other s-students... teachers...Alaric..." Alfred said, mumbling the last part. Alfred wanted to have Roderich pounding him, but he knew it was probably not safe with Alaric now watching him and sending other devils.

"Alaric?" Roderich asked, stopping his touched to look at Alfred.

Alfred looked at Roderich with a confused look, cocking his head to the side like an innocent child. "Who?" Alfred lied.

"never mind." Roderich mumbled, stealing a kiss from Alfred's lips.

Alfred kissed back, loving the intoxication taste of the lustful human. Alfred pulled away and stood up, tucking away Roderich's cock as he did so. He pulled away and smiled at Roderich, knowing he had to get back to class as soon as possible. "I'll try to come over tonight," Alfred said as he kissed Roderich one more times before opening the stall and turning to leave.

Roderich smiled and nodded before heading back to class.

Alfred disappeared and headed back to the church, only able to sit on the side walk and hope Matthew would come out. Alfred glared at the building, the church which was built in the 1700's; that looked so familiar to Alfred.

A few moments later Matthew opened the door and walked out.

Alfred was standing there, looking zoned out and almost lifeless on the sidewalk. He was staring at the shadow of a tree near by, which was away from the church.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked, wondering what Alfred was looking at and why he looked lifeless.

Alfred blinked and turned to Matthew, looking almost white as snow. Matthew felt his body being pushed to the street, falling down on the road, and he could see Alfred vanish right after he did that.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Matthew shouted, looking around wildly for the blond devil. Fear starting to take over. He quickly scrambled back onto the church's property.

Matthew saw a little kid falling out of the tree Alfred was staring at. The boy had large blue eyes, wheat blond hair, thick eye brows, and fair skin; wearing a t-shirt and baggy jeans as well. "Ouch!" the boy complained while rubbing his head like he had gotten punched.

"Who are you!" Matthew demanded, his heart beating against his chest.

"M-My name is Peter... and who are you, jerkface?" the boy asked as he looked up and glared at the tree.

Matthew was quiet for a moment. Calming his racing heart. "Matthew" He said. "What were you doing in that tree?"

"No reason." Matthew said, noticing that something wasn't right about the boy. His eyes shown to bright.

Peter went to place his hand on Matthew's shoulder, but a sudden field of an unseen force blocked his hand from going past the side walk facing the church. Peter let out a loud hiss, his eyes sparked a brighter color as he recoiled his steaming injured hand. Matthew just realized what and who Peter was, a Devil.

"Y-You! You killed my parents didn't you!" Matthew said, anger in his eyes and voice.

Peter smirked evilly, flashing his fangs at Matthew. "What give you that idea, Mr. Williams?" Peter asked, his eyes flashing like the sun reflecting off the sea.

"Why! They didn't do anything. Alfred had them protected!" Matthew yelled, his fists balled up at his sides. The knuckles turning white.

"My father found them worthless, so he sent me to kill them and to kill someone else, don't worry Mr. Williams- you're safe for now," Peter said with a dark chuckle. Suddenly Peter's body was flung to the ground by an attack from the trees, blood splattering over Matthew, Peter, and the attacker, who was Alfred with extended claws. Matthew could see Alfred had his claws completely inside of Peter's skull, and he kept pushing them in.

"I warned you all to stay away while I'm working," Alfred's demonic voice said, making Peter whimper as Alfred moved his fingers as they were still inside his skull.

"STOP! It hurts! MOMMY STOP!" Peter screamed, grabbing his mother's claws. Feeling tears prick his eyes.

"NO! What have I told you about interfering with my work! I should slit your throat and sent you in bags to the different kingdoms! Let them eat your pathetic brat!" Alfred growled, his fangs fully out and his wings and tail moving dangerously. Alfred was thankful that no one could see them except for Matthew.

"Father told me too!" Peter yelled, still trying to get his mother's fingers out of his sckull. His own tail and wings moving voilently behind him.

Alfred hissed loudly, pressing harder and making more blood leak from the boy's head. the Scene was almost to much for Matthew to bare, seeing a little kid cry while his 'parent' looked like he was about to rip his brain out.

"ALFRED STOP IT!" Matthew shouted, running up to Alfred and tried to pull the devil off Peter.

"MATTHEW! back up or he will kill you," Alfred said as he pushed his fingers, sinking them in half way to his knuckle. "Peter likes this, don't you?" Alfred growled as he took his other hand a and sunk it in the younger devil's throat.

Peter looked at his mother. Tears streaming down his face. It hurt but the young devil couldn't help getting turned on. He liked pain and his mother.

"Alfred just stop!" Matthew yelled, his arms around Alfred's waist as he tried to pull the devil away from Peter.

Alfred ripped his crawls out, leaving long bloody marks on the boy's skin. "Little fucking brat, next time I'll kill you" Alfred hissed. Alfred turned to Matthew, a dark look possessed Alfred's face.

"Lets go home, I feel sleepy," Alfred said as he shook his hands to get rid of the blood.

Matthew nodded while looking back to Peter. Who was rubbing his head. "What about him?"

"Go home, Peter, and tell your father to stay out of my business. I know what he saw and he can kiss my ass if he doesn't think I'll tell the human 'yes'," Alfred said, glaring at Peter.

"Father's just going to send someone else." Peter said, running up to his mother and giving him a small peck. The wounds on his head already healing before he flew away.

Matthew stared at Alfred. Not believing the blond could suddenly go from trying to kill their child to fawning over them.

"I have to go to Roderich's, you can either stay at home and risk dying or you can come with me," Alfred said with a sweet smile.

"I'm coming with you." Matthew said, quickly catching up with Alfred who had started to walk away.

"You do realize you're going to have to sit in the room with us, right Master?" Alfred purred as they walked to Roderich's house.

"That's fine." Matthew said, walking in step with Alfred.

"okay," Alfred said as they walked all the way to Roderich's house and the happy devil knocked on the door.

Roderich opened the door and smiled once he caught sight of Alfred. "Come in" He said, moving for Alfred and Matthew to go in.

Alfred and Matthew entered, the human of the two noticed Alfred's look completely change from normal Alfred to a happy Alfred. "To your room, Mr. Roderich?" Alfred asked, licking his lips seductively.

Roderich nodded but noticed Matthew. "Could you stay out here?" He asked.

"No, he's coming too. Don't worry about him, he'll just be sitting in the corner," Alfred said, kissing Roderich's cheek.

"You don't care if he watches?" Roderich asked, playing the idea in his head and finding he like the idea. He kissed Alfred back.

"mmhmm, lets go, I'm getting impatient," Alfred said as the three teens went to Roderich's room. Alfred had to hide his devilish smirk, /If you're watching Alaric, get ready for a nice show/. When the bed room door was open Alfred instantly pushed Roderich closer to the bed, ready to have his brains fucked out by this human.

Roderich kissed Alfred back passionately. His hands roaming over Alfred's soft skin. Rubbing their hips together and creating friction.

Roderich groaned and leaned up to kiss Alfred before he started to remove the blond's clothes.

Matthew sat in the corner on a chair his face heating up from the scene infront of him.

Alfred let Roderich strip him nude, glad to finally be out of that human outfit. Alfred only kept on a pair of black boxers, and his erection was very clear. "P-please f-fuck me, Roderich," Alfred moaned.

Roderich responded by kissing Alfred and slidding the blond's boxers down. He flipped them so that Alfred was laying flat on the bed.

Alfred spread his legs, giving Roderich and Matthew a very good look of his vital regions. Alfred kissed Roderich back, sticking his long tongue down Roderich's throat teasingly.

Roderich began kissing down Alfred's bare chest. Tweaking the nipples and touching Alfred's thighs. He slid his hand under his pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube there. Spreading it on his fingers before he started to prepare Alfred.

Matthew started to feel his pants tighten and unzipped them. Starting to stroke himself.

Alfred moaned like a whore, loving the gentleness of the human compared to his rough mate in hell. Alfred gave Matthew a short look, smirking as he watched his master stroke himself. Alfred shifted his hips as he felt Roderich slip his lube covered digits inside of his virgin tight hole.

The Austrian began to thrust his fingers in and out of Alfred. Spreading them and adding more as he scissored while searching for the blond's prostate.

Alfred moaned softly as Roderich did this, only releasing a very loud moan when Roderich hit a certain spot. Alfred curled is toes and gripped the blanket on the bed, feeling pleasure rush through his deprived body.

Roderich smiled and continued to stretch Alfred for a few more minutes till he was sure he was prepared. Finally he pulled his fingers from Alfred and covered his e rection with the lubricant before he pushed himself inside of Alfred.

Matthew moaned as he started to stroke himself faster. Removing his pants fully. He started to play with his entrance.

Alfred moaned loudly, screaming for Roderich. Alfred assumed if Alaric was snooping then he would be way past pissed off by now. Alfred rocked his hips to add more friction and movement inside of him, not caring if his master was watching him. "M-Matthew, c-come...here," Alfred was able to say between moans.

Roderich rocked his hips agaisnt Alfred's. His thrusts getting faster and deeper.

Matthew hearing Alfred call him walked closer. His organ throbbing with need.

Alfred moaned louder and louder, loving the pleasure a simple human was causing. Alfred called Matthew over one more time before his focus became only Roderich and hard thrust entering his body.

Roderich sucked on Alfred's neck. Leaving small hickey along the blond's neck and chest.

Alfred arched to Roderich's soft touches, wishing his mate was this gentle with him.

Roderich kissed Alfred. His hand's roaming over Alfred's body. Not caring Matthew was watching them.

Alfred smiled as the thrust slowed down and his body was touched like it was some valuable item, loving the attention he was getting from the human. "R-Roderich...?" Alfred moaned out, as he began to entangle his fingers in the man's hair.

Roderich rocked his hips against Alfred creating a nice friction between the two.

Alfred moaned and started stroking himself, feeling as if he was about to release all over human love affair. "Roderich...yes..." Alfred was able to say to the human before he released all over Roderich's chest.

Roderich moan at the tight heat as Alfred clenched around him. A few moments later he came. Panting he kissed Alfred before pulling out.

Alfred smiled and moved from his position; and he started to lick Roderich's limp cock clean of cum. After Alfred was positive it was clean of the hot white liquid he began to kiss Roderich passionately.

Roderich kissed back. Threading his finger's through Alfred's blond hair. One arm wrapping around Alfred's waist and bringing him closer to him.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss and sat up to even his mouth with Roderich's ear. "If I say yes to marrying you, will you promise to protect me?" Alfred whispered softly, moved his bared chest Roderich's.

"Yes" Roderich said, smiling softly as he kissed Alfred. Pulling him closer to him.

Alfred smiled and kissed back, "You wont keep any secrets from me?" Alfred asked, kissing Roderich's cheek.

"Of course not." Roderich replied, smiling at Alfred lovingly.

Alfred smiled as he fell back on the bed, pulling Roderich on top of him. "That's good," Alfred purred softly.

Roderich snuggled into Alfred. Kissing his forhead. Until they noticed a snore come from the other end of the room. Matthew was asleep.

Alfred giggled and moved out of Roderich's warm presents. "I'm going to lay him down," Alfred said as he picked up one of Roderich's blankets and pillows for Matthew. Alfred placed the pillow on the ground and picked Matthew up, placing his head on the pillow and throwing the blanket on him.

Alfred began to walk over to Roderich, happily crawling on the bed like a predator about to eat his prey. "Tell me, Roderich, what scares you?" Alfred asked, licking his lips.

"Fears? My music turning out horrible, I don't like fire, and loosing you." Roderich said, pulling Alfred down so he could kiss him.

"You fear loosing me? why? Trust me when I say I can't go anywhere," Alfred said, giving Roderich a puzzled look. /You're a human, Roderich, it would be me loosing you/ Alfred thought.

"I lost my parents to a house fire and for years music was the only thing I loved. Then you came and I know we haven't know each other long but I love you. You make me happy and feel alive." Roderich said, his hand caressing Alfred's face. Smiling at him softly.

"Okay just go to sleep." Dimitri said, pulling the pillow over his head.

Alfred felt something start beating in his chest, something he had not felt since fear had stuck him in the cells back in the 1700's. His own heart was beating. Alfred could not control himself any longer, deciding to just let it out. Alfred grabbed Roderich and hugged him tightly, letting a few tears spill out. Unlike his other tears, which turned to stream when they touched something of the human world, they fell like normal ones.

Alfred had not cried like his in a long time, only being those hollow crying sessions that soon died and no sadness or feeling were left afterward. But now Alfred was crying like a human teenager, feeling his entire body being flooded with strong emotions. He let out a loud wail as he buried his face in Roderich's chest and started crying harder.

"Alfred are you alright?" Roderich asked, surprised by the reaction. Not expecting Alfred to cry. He hugged Alfred to him while kissing his temple.

Alfred stopped crying and sat up, moving out of Roderich's warm hold. Alfred began to dry his tears, looking sad at the man who made his heart come back to life after two hundred years. "I'm sorry, it's just that was the nicest thing anyway has ever said to me..." Alfred said, leaning down and pecking Roderich on the lips. Alfred sighed and looked away fro a few second before turning back too the man.

"You would never leave me...even if I was weird, right?" Alfred asked, feeling nervous for what he was about to do.

"Never" Roderich said, wondering why Alfred looked so nervous.

"Promise me you won't freak out," Alfred said, getting a nod from the curious Austrian. Alfred took a deep breath and extended his fangs, his finger and toe nails turned to razor sharp claws, he let his bat-like wings burst through his back, his tail whipped out, and his black ram horns even grew from his head. Alfred opened his eyes, which seemed to be an even more sparkling shade of sapphire.

"So I wasn't dreaming that night I saw someone jump out my window with wings." Roderich said, touching Alfred's wings gently.

Alfred's wings twitched and then they extended, showing them fully to Roderich. Alfred slightly giggled as Roderich touched them, finding them to be a very sensitive spot lately. "I'm sorry I didn't show you before, I am under cover as Matthew's devil. He made a deal with my boss and now I am here on earth to serve him- and I seemed to have found you..." Alfred said with a blush forming across his face.

"OH! That's who you were calling out to save you when you were stuck on thr rope." Roderich said, bringing one of the wings to his lips and kissing it softly.

Alfred shivered as Roderich kissed his wing, which he was usually would have pulled it away if someone else did it to him. "Y-yes... A-and sadly Matthew's parents were also an effect of me. But I did not kill them, another devil did," Alfred said as he flapped the other wing.

"I feel bad that I have to kill him soon," Alfred said, looking over at sleeping Matthew.

"Why? Isn't there another way." Roderich asked, looking at Alfred before he noticed the blond's tail swaying behind him.

"Yes...but it is close to impossible." Alfred said, remembering the one thing that could unbind a human to his contact with a devil. "The human must find an Item that was once loved by the Devil's human self, too bad I am two hundred and my home has been destroyed a long time ago," Alfred said, looking back at Matthew.

"Is there anything else. There must be something?" Roderich asked, wrapping his arms around Alfred and pulling the devil close to him.

"I wish I knew, I'm not sure if Alaric will let me, especially not after what I did with you," Alfred said, kissing Roderich's warm lips.

"Who is Alaric?" Roderich asked, kissing Alfred's head.

"My mate..." Alfred mumbled with a light growl to follow it.

"Mate? You have a mate?" Roderich asked, his finger's playing with Alfred's hair.

"Yes... and he is the current ruler over the Devils," Alfred said, blushing as Roderich played with his hair.

"Does that make you the queen?" Roderich asked, curious about Alfred life as a devil.

Alfred laughed and nodded, though that's not what he or other Devils addressed him as. "My husband is always watching, even now I can feel hell getting hotter. Can you watch Matthew? you have a cross or something religious here right?" Alfred asked, extending both wings to their full length.

"Yes" Roderich said, sitting up and leaned over to his side tabled pulling the door open and pulling out a small cross necklace.

Alfred's tail shot up and a hiss escaped his throat, the holy item was far to close to Alfred to be comfortable. "I will be back shortly, do not let anyone in and always keep that with you." Alfred said as he stepped away from Roderich and his holy item.

Roderich nodded and placed the necklace on the table he walked over to ALfred and kissed him. Holding the blond's body tightly to him. "Where are you going?"

"To hell, you might not feel it; but I do, the pressure it changing and it's getting hotter...and I could try to free Matthew's contact... Just stay here," Alfred said as he burst into a thin stream of black smoke, which disappeared shortly.

Alfred kept his eyes close and snapped his fingers while he made his way through the earth to hell. Alfred landed on his feet in his black robe, which had a long shawl black over it. Alfred opened his eyes to see Peter, his other little devil Raivis, and his daughter, Lilli. All three wanted to jump and hug their mother, but they all stayed in their seats. Alfred looked straight and saw Emil standing up and Able was standing next to a large man. Alaric.

"mama..." Lilli said softly, getting no response from Alfred.

"Alfred" Alaric said, coming up behind Alfred.

Alfred kept a stern face, not showing he was actually scared. "Yes, master?" Alfred said with a monotone.

"Come" Alaric said, motioning with his hand for Alfred follow him.

Alfred followed Alaric, not making a sound. Even his breathing seemed to be silent.

Alaric lead the way to their bedroom. Allowing Alfred to step in first.

"Alaric, we need to talk. I do not want to have sex, I want to free Matthew of his contract," Alfred said, turning to face his mate.

"You know neither of those are going to be fulfilled. Matthew has to find something of yours from when your human. Those are the rules even if your my mate. And because your my mate I have to reclaim you as such since you decided to go and f uck that human." Alaric said, pulling Alfred into his arms.

"Let go!I came to bargain for Matthew's life, not let you reclaim me for my husband!" Alfred said as he weakly trashed in Alaric's strong arms.

"Alfred stop struggling. You know it's going to happen. Wheather your willing or not." Alaric said, holding Alfred tighter to him.

"Let go! I will help them find it! I want to be with Roderich! let me go!" Alfred struggled, biting at Alaric's arms to try and get free. "I want to help them..." Alfred mumbled.

"I'll make a deal than." Alaric said, still holding Alfred tight to him.

Alfred looked at his mate, wondering what the devil had in plan. "I'm listening," Alfred said, releasing the man's arm from his mouth.

"You have two choices, You can let me reclaim you as my wife and mate and i'll help you get Matthew out of his contract." Alaric said, his grib on Alfred still tight.

"And the other choice?" Alfred asked, snaring at Alaric like an angry dog.

"I take you by force and Matthew is killed at the end of his contract. Maybe sooner." Alaric said, a small smile on his face.

Alfred's eyes widened, "You can't just take me away! Matthew is a good person!" Alfred said, his tail flickering madly.

"Two choices Alfred. If you don't pick. I'll chose for you. But if you wish to not leave Matthew we could always make him your servant." Alaric said.

"N-no! Dammit Alaric! I want to do something good! I want Matthew to live a good life... I'll take the first choice, but I want you to know that I love Roderich, not you," Alfred said stubbornly.

"You love me and that human can only live so long and then he'll be gone and you'll be mine completely again. You'll love me just like you used to. Don't even think of turning him into a devil. I'll have him killed right away." Alaric said, kissing Alfred before picking him up and setting him on the bed.

"If he going to die, then why no let me have a chance to have a real love?" Alfred said, taking Alaric's hand and placing it where his heart was. Devils were not suppose to have hearts, but Alaric could feel Alfred's beating. "Please, you know I always come back to you, my master" Alfred said, gently cupping Alaric's cheek with his free hand.

"You are still my wife, my mate, the mother of my children even if another man holds your heart." Alaric said, feeling the beat of Alfred's heart beneath his hand. It made him jealous that someone could make his Alfred's heart beat when it was long since thought to be dead and gone. "I will still claim you as mine but i'll allow you to live out this fantasy of your and when he dies you will return to me." He said, his hand not touching Alfred's chest cupped the hand on his face.

"Very well...when Roderich dies, I will happily let you own me," Alfred said as he kissed Alaric's lips with a smirk on his face.

"When your mine again. You'll bare another child." Alaric said, giving Alfred his own smirk.

"Now if you drop the egg I won't" Alfred said, kissing Alaric again and making sure to bite the man's lips.

"So vicious." Alarci said, biting Alfred's neck.

Alfred groaned against the biting, moving his claws and sticking them inside of Alaric. Alfred let out a moan as the dominant devil began show his place, on top.

Alaric groaned and sunk his own claws into Alfred's sides.

Alfred moaned, feeling his weak devil body being taken over by the stronger devil. Alfred made a small hissing sound, moving his head and bit Alaric's left shoulder roughly.

Alaric bit harder into Alfred's neck. Drinking the blood that came from the wound.

Alfred released Alaric and hissed loudly, showing his great displeasure rushing though his body. "S-stop!" Alfred yelled as loud as he could manage, startling his kids who were close by.

"I know, I know. You don't want to have s ex because of your precious human." Alaric said, licking Alfred's blood from his lips. With a wave of his hand his bloodied body and torn clothing became clean and new again.

Alfred made a low hiss before backing away from Alaric, heading to the door to see his kids before he left. He went back to the first room and saw Lilli was asleep and Raivis and Peter were talking, Emil was just sitting quietly against the wall. "kids, come give me a hug before I leave" Alfred said, opening his arms for them.

Peter was the first to bound over to his mother. Followed by Raivis, Emil and the Lili.

Alfred hugged his children, who all knew their mother was going against their ways of live and the Devils' rule; but Alfred didn't care. "You better all behave while I'm gone," Alfred demanded, shaking his finger at his kids.

"Yes mother." They said in unison.

Alfred took the time to kiss each of their foreheads before transporting back to the human world, in Roderich's bed room. Alfred landed on his knees in his black robe, gasping for air.

"Alfred your back." Roderich said, appearing out of his bathroom fully clothed.

Alfred nodded and looked for Matthew, seeing he was fully awake as well. Alfred smiled, and soon everything went black. Alfred passed out from the sudden pressure change and the pain from Alaric's bites and clawing.

"Alfred!" Roderich and Matthew yelled as Alfred passed out. They set him on the bed and Roderich noticed the blond's wounds and took care of them.

Alfred groaned at Roderich began to clean his wounds, which had turned black and started turning the skin around it black.

"Alfred are you alright?" Matthew asked, leaning over Alfred as Roderich continued to clean the blond's wounds.

Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Matthew with a worried look. "You need...to find something...of mine..." Alfred mumbled softly.

"Find something of yours?" Matthew asked, confused at what Alfred was saying.

"It will...get you out of your contract," Alfred said as he started to sit up, rubbing his sides painfully.

"Get me out? Why?" Matthew asked, watching Roderich try to push the blond back down onto the bed.

"Cause you don't belong...in hell," Alfred said as he grabbed Matthew's hand and rubbed it slowly.

"What do I need to find of yours?" Matthew asked.

"A-an item that was...once mine when I was human," Alfred said as he placed his hand over the wound.

"Where could I find it?" Matthew said.

"I-I don't know...I..." Alfred began to doze off again, feeling exhausted as his body tried to fix the wounds.  
>"Wait! Alfred tell me where I could find something." Matthew said, trying to shake him awake.<p>

"Matthew calm down. I'm sure we can find something. Is there anything of his that you know about?" Roderich asked, holding Alfred's shoulders.

The imagine of the tree came to their minds. The one Alfred seemed to act strange around.

"That old tree down town..." Matthew mumbled, placing his hand over Alfred's punctured neck.

"The old oak tree?" Roderich asked, following Matthew out of the room.

"Yes... Alfred told me he once buried something under an oak tree when he was a human... the night he died." Matthew said, dragging the Austrian out of his house.

"Died? What happened?" Roderich asked, wondering about Alfred's past.

"Then what does the tree have to do with anything?" The Austrian asked, putting on his coat and boots before following Matthew out of his home.

Matthew paused to think about what Alfred had told him, "He ripped the heart out of some man and buried it at the tree," Matthew said, not evening able to remember the name of the soldier.

"Why?" Roderich asked, stopping in his tracts as he looked to Matthew.

"I think Alfred said the man began to rape him," Matthew said, remembering the horrible feeling he felt when Alfred told him.

"Oh" Roderich said, resuming his walking with Matthew to the old oak tree in silence.

Once they got there Matthew began to look around the tree's base, wondering where the dead organ could possibly be.

"Should we start digging?" Roderich asked, standing off to the side of the tree. Watching Matthew walk around it.

I guess, but where?" Matthew asked as he began to claw at some dirt.

"Well just have to dig then and find out." Roderich said, helping Matthew dig.

"You two will never find Ian's heart," an older person's voice said from behind them.

Both teens turned around at the voice. Strartled by it.

Their teacher, Wang Yao, was standing their in a solid white outfit. "Good evening Matthew, Roderich," Mr. Wang said, crossing his arms at his students.

"Mr. Wang?" What are you doing here?" Roderich asked, confused and worried about their teacher being there.

"I'm here to tell you that the heart is not here, it was moved awhile ago,aru" said as he looked at his students with a glare. "You two are here because of that devil," said.

"Where is the heart?" Matthew asked, glaring back at Yao. He didn't have time to mess around.

"It is hidden in the church, I had moved it there so none of the devil's could get it," said, remembering he moved as soon as he moved to America from China.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because if other Devil's get it or if a human got it, it could be an epidemic." said, looking at the tree.

"I need it though!" Matthew said, standing up.

"Why?" asked, raising his eyes brows at the humans.

"You obvious know about devils. So i'll tell you. I need it to get out of my contract." Matthew said.

"That explains why the devil has been here... Alaric is a sick demon and will go back on his word," said, looking down at the base of the tree.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, worried about what the Chinese man said.

"I have known that devil for a very long time and he makes false deals. Even if this heart is what will break the contract, if he wants your soul-he will take it., if you want the heart then you two should follow me..." said before turning around to head to the church.

Roderich and Matthew shot a glance at each other before following Yao.

Yao took them to the church, taking them to the back and stopped at a locked door. "When I was sent to Earth because of a child gone crazy, I began gathering things that could possibly save his soul- but Alaric got him first" Yao said, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"Alfred" Matthew muttered, thinking back to what Alfred had told him.

"Yes... and since then I've been waiting to find Alfred, and I was close to finding him last time- but for some reason their contract ended early and Alfred was gone when I got there," Yao said, opening the door for the to enter.

"Why?" Roderich asked.

"Well... all I know was that the day I got there General Winter was dead," Yao said as he turned on a light, revealing a bunch of weird Items such as body parts and children toys.

Matthew nodded, knowing what had caused the general's death.

Yao walked to the back of the room and came back with a case with a sheet over it. "Here it is," Yao said, taking the sheet off to reveal a rotten black heart; but it looked good for being two hundred years old.

Matthew reached out for the heart but it was pulled awat by Yao. He glared at the man. "I need it."

"and what do I get in return?" Yao asked, glaring at the human.

"What?" Matthew said, his voice rising. Annoyed that the man was keeping the heart from him.

"You do realize you have committed a horrible sin, Matthew" said with a glare.

"And i'm trying to fix it." Matthew replied, glaring back at Yao.

"You will start coming here everyday after Alfred is gone," Yao said, tracing the top of the lip of the case.

"Why?" Matthew demanded, starting to get angry.

"Your soul has already started to blacken, as well as yours ... you both need help for many years," said, looking at the boys with a sad look.

"My soul is fine and I don't need help. I'm alright with the situation i'm in. I love Alfred." Roderich said, crossing his arms.

"Anyone with personal connections with a devil, has their soul tainted..." Yao said, looking at the two boys with a glare.

"Are you going to give us the heart or not? You have no use for it." Matthew said, glaring back at Yao.

"I will, but I need both of you to agree that you with BOTH come to be cured," Yao said, holding the case out with a tight grip.

Roderich was now glaring at Yao. "Cured! I love Alfred. I'm not going to turn my back on him!"

"So you're going to let yourself become a dammed soul? You only live for so long, and your after life will be not worth it!" Yao yelled. "You think he loves you? He's a devil! He has no heart or even the emotions to create love! He is Alaric's mate- making him dangerous!" Yao yelled at the humans.

"He does to have a heart! I'v felt it beating with my own hands!" Roderich yelled, his teeth gritted together.

Yao's eyes widened, never hearing of a Devil having a heart beat. /The boy must be crazy/. "Listen, You both need to listen and do what I say, or else," Yao said.

"Or what?" Matthew asked.

"Or I won't give this to you, aru" Yao said, placing the sheet back over the heart.

"I need it! If I don't i'll die!" Matthew shouted, stealing the heart from Yao.

* * *

><p>AN

This chapter rustled my jimmies.


	4. Natures

Sweet Devil ch 4

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Canada/America, Roderich/Alfred, Germania/America, Past General Winter/America, past Ian/Alfred, onesided Netherlands/America, iceland/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, incest, masterbation, non-con, cannibalism, Lemon, Swearing

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

Scotland-Ian

Germania-Alaric

Iceland-Emil

Liechtenstein-Lili

* * *

><p>"Williams!" Yao screamed, two large white-feathered wing burst from his back. Making the two teens stare in awe at the Angel. "You will burn in hell if you don't listen to me, but now I will let you seal your fate" Yao said before turning away to walk to the back of the room.<p>

"Either way it will happen. I'd rather live my life out and enjoy it then die early and have my heart eaten." Matthew said, holding the heart tightly in his hands.

"Very well, Matthew Williams, but I have warned you and now you're on your own... you too Roderich..." Yao said as he left the two humans. He was an angel, and unlike Devil's, Angels could not force humans to do things.

"That's fine" Roderich said, wanting to get back to Alfred.

LINEBREAK

Alfred tossed and turned in the bed, holding on to the blankets for dear life.

Alfred's mind seemed to push him into a dream, which was more of a memory...

!~-(Flash Back)-~!

Alfred had just woken up from his nap he had after a training session with Able, who was a taller and older Dutch-Devil. Alfred stretched his arms and legs and left the den where all newbie devils stayed. It had been twenty three years since he was sent to hell, and just as long of time since he has seen Alaric. The young devil walked around the underworld, which was somewhat chilly today. He wondered if their leader was upset, which was the usual case when ever it was cold in hell.

Alfred continued walking through the underworld. "Wonder what's causing master to be upset?" He said to himself.

Alfred stopped at the river Styx, which flowered through their part of the Underworld, and he smiled happily. Alfred sat next to the water and dipped him hands, shivering at the ice cold water covering his hands. Alfred brought a handful of the water to his lips and drank it, glad that the water did not effect devils like they did to humans.

Alfred happily wagged his tail as he drank the cold water, which was cooling his throat from the normally warm place. Alfred was too busy with the cold water to realize he was being watched closely.

Emerald eyes watched the blond. A smile on the man's face.

Alfred smiled and tipped his whole head in the water, only pulling it out seconds later and laughing happily. Strands of water ran down his face from his wet hair. Alfred felt so happy to hand the strands of water running down from his head to the rest of his sore body, which was strained from the training he had to do. Alfred was very childish still, compared to devils who were only wanting the pain of humans; which was most of them.

"So niiiice," Alfred purred out as he took another handful of water and splashed it on his face.

"Having fun?" Alaric said, coming out of the shadows. His green eys on Alfred. Watching the water run from Alfred's face and hair down his chest.

"M-master!" Alfred jumped up and bowed to the older devil. "I-I sorry sir!" Alfred said, knowing he was in trouble for skipping evening training to play in the river. Alfred did not noticed Alaric looking at his bare chest, and he was happy he remembered to wear pants today.

"Come here" Alaric said, waving his hand for Alfred to come to him.

Alfred did, trying to avoid eye contact with the older devil. "Y-yes master?" Alfred asked, his body started shivering from the cold air that radiated off of Alaric.

Alaric brought Alfred into his amrs. Wrapping his cloak around the young devil.

Alfred looked at Alaric, confused on why he was doing this to him instead of punishing him for skipping training again. "M-Master?" Alfred mumbled softly to the older man.

Alaric didn't respond. He lead Alfred back to his castle.

Alfred stayed close to Alaric, looking down to avoid glares and glances from other devils and demons who watched them. It was unusual for a leader to take interest in a young devil, especially one as young as this human-turned devil.

Alaric glanced at the other devils and demons. Making them avoid his stare as he continued to walk Alfred through the castle untill they reached his master room.

Alfred felt his blood freeze, wondering why his master brought him here. "W-why are we h-here?" Alfred asked as he pulled Alaric's cloak over his face, trying to hide his raging blush.

"I need a wife." Alaric said, slidding the cloak from Alfred's face so he could see the blond's blush.

"W-well t-there's a lot of p-pretty ones... Mei is pretty a-and s-strong," Alfred said, trying avoid eye contact with his master.

"I don't want her. I have choosen you." Alaric said, pulling Alfred into his arms.

Alfred's face turned an even brighter shade of red, shocked to hear their leader tell him that. "W-why? I-I'm not even done with t-training yet!" Alfred said as he was pulled into Alaric's strong and cold arms.

"Your strong and beautiful. You can be kind but vicious. The perfect mother." Alaric said, brushing his hand over Alfred's cheek.

"I...I feel honored, but Able said only a full-blood Devil could marry higher ranked devils?" Alfred asked, his blush still burning on his cheeks.

"Higher ranking devils yes but the king can pick any one for his mate." Alaric explained, holding Alfred close to him.

Alfred smiled widely, "Then I except," Alfred said softly as he hugged Alaric, which took the Devil by surprise.

Alaric smiled and stroked Alfred's cheek before kissing him.

Alfred was taken back by the kiss, letting go of Alaric and backing up, stopping when he hit the bed. Alfred had never let anyone touch him, kiss him, or see him nude ever since the last night of his humanity. Alaric noticed how shaken Alfred suddenly became, and knew exactly why.

Alaric sat Alfred on the bed and sat next to him. He pulled Alfred into his arms. "Your mate now Alfred. You'll be my wife." He said, cupping Alfred's cheek and looking at the blond's blue eyes.

Alfred nodded, relaxing as Alaric held his face. "You won't hurt me...right, master?" Alfred asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No, your my queen." Alaric said, looking at Alfred's blue eyes before lightly kissing the small devil's lips.

Alfred smiled into the kiss and kissed back, though his kissing was rather soft and innocent.

Alaric felt Alfred relax in his arms. He started to move them towards the middle of the bed.

"M-master, you said something about me being a mother- but I'm a man?" Alfred said as he rested he head on Alaric's chest.

"Devil's don't have the same reproductive organs as human's. Some male devil's can get pregnant and you happen to be one of those devils." Alaric said, kissing Alfred gently on his neck and chest.

Alfred loose an uncontrollable purring sound as Alaric began to kiss his body, finding the chilling sensation to turn him on. Alfred felt his blood rushing to his groin area and his face grow redder.

Hearing Alfred purr made Alaric smile. With a snap of his fingers both his and Alfred's clothes were gone.

Alfred blushed even a deeper shade of red, not believing Alaric just did that. "A-are we going to... " Alfred couldn't finish his sentence, feeling to nervous.

"Yes, I need to claim you as a mate or else someone else might claim you." Alaric said, kissing Alfred's lips.

Alfred nodded and let Alaric kiss him, since he did not know what to do. "M-Master..." Alfred moaned out as he felt himself harden.

Glad that Alfred was willing. Alaric started to increase his touches. Letting his hands touch Alfred's soft skin.

Alfred was weak against his master, finding the touches to make him even weaker than he already was. "W-what are we going to do?" Alfred asked, licking his lips.

"Mate" Alaric said. "And impregnation." He added more quietly.

Alfred began to rub himself, feeling his cock hurting from the lack of attention. "I-It h-hurts, Master," Alfred said as he slowly touched himself in front of Alaric.

Alaric felt heat pool to his groin as he watched Alfred touch himself. He leaned down and started to bring attention to Alfred's nipples.

"M-master, it hurts so much!" Alfred groaned as he kept stroking himself. Alfred moaned as Alaric touched his chest, feeling his body submit to Alaric.

Alaric hearing the need in Alfred voice made the man's c ock throb. He coated his shaft with a lubrication and brought them to Alfred's bottom.

Alfred let loose a loud moan, and soon gasped as Alaric held him. "W-what are you going to do?" Alfred asked.

"I need to stretch you or it will hurt." Alaric said, rubbing the lub around Alfred's hole before pushing a finger in.

"Yes master," Alfred said before letting out a gasp as the finger entered him.

Alaric waited for Alfred to adjust before he put in another and started to thrust them in and out of the young blond. Streatching him for what was to come.

Alfred had only had on thing inside of him before, and that was Ian. Alfred shifted his hips, feeling himself ready for Alaric.

Alaric continued to prepare Alfred and after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and coated his own arousel before bringing it to Alfred's bottom. He gave the young devil a kiss before pushing in.

Alfred let out a painful moan, loving the feeling of his master inside of him; but loathing the pain. Alfred began to move his hips and he gripped the blankets very tightly to release some of the pain.

Alaric waited again for Alfred to adjust before he started to thrust into Alfred. Moving his thrusts until he hit Alfred's prostate.

Alfred moaned loudly, feeling pleasure rush through his small body. Alfred tightened up as he felt all these things run through his body. Unlike with Ian, Alaric was not being rough; instead he was softer and he was not as sloppy as Ian.

Alaric kissed Alfred and slid his hand to Alfred's shaft. Starting to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Alfred moaned and begged as Alaric touched him and thrust in him. "M-Master~" Alfred moaned as he felt himself about to release something from down there.

Alaric could feel Alfred tighten around him and the hot liquid from Alfred's release on his hand. He groaned as he came.

Alfred screamed as he felt almost like he was going to be ripped apart, he swore blood was coming out.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's hips so he could drive deeper into Alfred. Not even realizing the door was opening.

Alfred had no sexual stamina and he almost fell limp like a doll. Alfred gripped Alaric's long hair and just held on to it like a child. Alaric could hear Alfred's panting and lack of breath, and finally he was seeing his mate under him. If Alfred wasn't a devil then he could have been mistaken for an angel at that time.

"Your beauiful" Alaric said, brushing Alfred's sweat drenched bangs from his forehead before kissing him.

Alfred smiled, "T-thank- y-you," Alfred was able to say before he let go of Alaric's hair.

Smiling Alaric pulled away the dirty sheets and pulled the clean blanket over them. Hugging Alfred to his body.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him and snuggled against Alaric. "W-when will I h-have a b-baby?" Alfred asked, drying a few tears that were from their sex.

"It will take a day for the egg in your womb to grow then you'll lay them and in a few weeks they will hatch." Alaric said, threading his finger's through Alfred's golden hair.

Dimitri cried and ran to his mother as Oliver continued to shout at Ivan.

"A-an egg?" Alfred asked, never knowing that would be the way he would give birth.

Alaric nodded and kissed Alfred's cheek.

Alfred purred happily, loving the chill of his new mate against his raging warm body.

Twenty six years after becoming a devil and three after becoming Alaric's mate. The two devil's were expectting their next child. Alfred held his son on his lap as he waited for his second child to hatch.

"Emil, aren't you happy?" Alfred asked his light haired child.

Emil nodded and rested his head on his mother's chest.

Alfred ran his hands over the egg, feeling the warmth of his soon to be born child. Alfred kissed Emil's forehead and smiled at the toddler, glad he was getting this peace with his child and his egg.

"Where's your father?" Alfred asked, wagging his tail slowly.

Emil shook his head before putting it back on Alfred's chest. His eyes were on the egg.

"What should we name it?" Alfred asked as he rubbed the egg slowly to transfer his warmth.

"Lili" Emil mumbled, his small wings flapping slightly before laying against his back again.

Alfred smiled and kissed Emil's forehead, glad his son suggested the peaceful name. Alfred smiled as he rubbed the egg more, glad his second child was going to live soon. "Lili is a pretty name," Alfred said softly.

Emil nodded but slightly jumped in his mother's arms when he saw a crack in the egg and then another. His tail swished behind him in excitement. Glad to finally get to see his sister.

Alfred smiled and grabbed the blanket he had set aside for his daughter. Alfred began to place the cracked parts of the shell to the side to get Lili out. Alfred smiled and looked as he saw the goo covered devil, even though it was rather disgusting, but it was his child- his first daughter.

Alfred picked his daughter up and cleaned her off. Wrapping her in the soft blanket.

Alfred smiled at the screaming child, amazed at her sea green eyes and how she reached for him. She had two little horns on the top of her head, a short tail with out shaped end, and colorless wings. Alfred hugged her, not caring if her screams were too loud. "Emil, you're a big brother now," Alfred said, turning to his son.

Emil smiled and walked over to his mother. Looking down at the screaming baby.

"Will you get your father?" Alfred asked, taking out a knife and cutting the tip of his finger to let Lili drink his blood.

Emil nodded and kissed his mother and sister before going to look for his father.

Alfred pressed in finger to Lili's mouth and letting the infant suckle the blood. Alfred smiled, wagging his tail faster as his child began to drink the liquid.

"She's pretty like her mother." Alaric said, walking over to the mother and baby with Emil in his arms.

"She is adorable" Alfred said as Lili let go of his finger. "My little baby," Alfred cooed softly, hugging the infant.

Alaric smiled at his mate and daughter. Kissing Alfred as he set Emil down to get a better look at Lili. He brushed the short blond hair on top of her hair.

Alfred smiled as he watched his son admire his daughter softly. "We named her Lili, Alaric," Alfred said.

"It's a pretty name." Alaric said, petting Emil's hair as his son kissed his daughter's cheek.

Alfred handed Alaric their daughter and laid down on his bed, having had been away for three days to be there for Lili's birth.

Emil climbed onto the bed with his mother as Alaric smiled down at his daughter.

Alfred began to play with Emil, his tail was wrapped around Emil's thin ankle. Alfred lifted his tail, holding the three year old upside down. "You'll be a good big brother," Alfred said at his sharp tail cut into his ankle.

Emil giggled and reached out for his mother.

Alfred laughed and began to move his tail around, causing the tail to cut in deeper. Alfred placed his child down and started licking up the blood off Emil's ankle and his tail.

Emil played with his mother's tail. Wrapping his own around it. Although it was still to soft to cut anything but not soft enough to be cut by his mother's tail.

Alfred smiled as he played with his son's tail. "Alaric, where is Able?" Alfred asked about his guard.

"Down training new devil's" Alaric said, sitting down on the bed.

"He should come see Lili," Alfred said as he kept playing with Emil's tail.

Alaric nodded and handed Alfred Lili. He kissed his mate before leaving.

Alfred smiled as he jerked Emil's tail, a small pop was heard from it. Alfred help Lili close to his chest, letting her sleep on his chest.

Emil layed next to his mother and sister. Kissing Lili's cheek. While is tail swayed softly behind him.

Alfred extended his wings and used them as a blanket for his kids, covering most of Emil and all of Lili. Alfred began to purr softly, showing he was happy with the warmth around him.

Lili yawned and Emil curled closer to his mother's warmth.

By the time Able and Alaric came back the three devils were all fast asleep. Emil was sucking on the tip of Alfred's tail, which only tickled the mother.

Alaric smiled at his sleeping mate and children.

"You're lucky, Master Alaric," Able said, looking at the happy mother and children.

"Lucky?" Alaric asked, not taking his eyes of his mate.

"Alfred is a good devil, he will be a good producer," Able said, licking his lips at his perverted thought.

"Of course. It's one of the many reason's I took Alfred as my mate." Alaric said, not noticing the lustful look on Able's face as he looked at Alfred. His focuse almost completely on his wife and children.

"You should keep a close eye on him, but then again that's why you hired me," Able said as he remembered the moaning sounds he has heard before.

"Yes, and so far you've done a good job defending Alfred from devils and demon's that have tried to harm or claim him." Alaric said, brushing a few strand's of Alfred's golden hair from his face.

"Until the day he's taken he will always be in danger," Able said, watching his king touch his beloved queen.

"The day will never come. Alfred's my wife." Alaric said, gently moving Alfred's wing so he could see his children.

"You know as well as I do that human-devils don't last as long," Able said looking to see the new born devil.

"There are ways to make him more than just some human-devil. I just have to find it." Alaric said, frowning slightly.

"Death loves the taste of Devil's souls... you realize this, correct?" Able said, remembering when he saw Death killing a Devil for its soul.

"Yes" Alaric said, caressing Alfred's face with a sad but loving look.

"And his first call on Earth starts soon..." Able said, watching Alaric with jealousy.

"I know" Alaric responded, leaning down and kissing Alfred.

"How will Alfred live without you for a whole life time?" Able asked, talking more about sex.

Alaric was quiet for a few moments. "He'll find away"

"By fucking them," Able said with a light chuckle.

"What?" Alaric asked, his head snapped to look at Alfred's guard. His normaly bright green eys darkening in anger.

"Think about master, ever since you exposed him to sex he has been more h onery then a succubus," Able said, looking at the human-devil with hungry eyes.

"And you think when i'm gone he's going to go out and f uck ever devil he come's across!" Alaric growled.

"You know as well as I do that Alfred will spread his legs for anyone," Able said, looking at his master with a soft look.

"Has he spread his legs for you?" Alaric asked.

"He's offered it before...but Emil came by and Alfred stopped," Able said, looking at Alfred like he was about to jump on him and fuck him with he kids on the bed.

"Leave" Alaric said, waiting for the guard to leave before he turned back to Alfred.

"Yes sir, I shall see you soon," Able said as he bowed and left.

Alaric glared at the man's back. Not believing his words. He knew Alfred liked sex but he wouldn't believe HIS mate would have sex with the man.

Alfred looked at his husband, hearing the conversation between his guard and his mate. "Master?" Alfred asked, startling his husband.

"Alfred" Alaric said, cupping Alfred's face and kissing him.

"Who will I be sent to?" Alfred asked.

"Alaric..." Alfred called quietly.

"Alfred you love me right?" Alaric asked, his thumb moving across Alfred's cheek.

"Of course," Alfred said, rubbing Lili's back with his hands and rubbing Emil's legs with his tail.

Alaric sighed happily, he kissed his mate. "You'll be sent to someone in the east." Alaric said, kissing his wife again.

Alfred smiled and kissed his husband, not realizing his tail going too far up Emil's legs. "Will he be nice?" Alfred asked.

"He is excitable but smart and likes family." Alaric said, kissing Alfred once more before he got up to leave. Feeling pressure in a part of his kingdom most likely from some devils fighting.

Alfred purred again, rubbing Emil's leg again- getting close to the boy's rear end.

Alaric smiled and with a puff of smoke he was gone. Leaving his mate alone with their children.

Emil sleeped on unaware of his mother's wandering tail.

Alfred's tail began to rub the between the boy's cheeks, the thorns on Alfred's tail began to rub the inside of the boy's bottom.

Emil shifted in his sleep but sleeped on.

Alfred did not realize it, but his tail began to mess with the boys hole.

Emil's eyebrow's knitted together in his sleep. Shifting against the tail.

Alfred didn't notice until it was too late, his tail was inside of Emil's rear end. Alfred's eyes shot open when he felt as atight heat surrounded the tip if his tail.

Emil whimpered as the tail entered him. He opened his eyes and groaned at the intrusion.

Alfred noticed this and pulled his tail out of Emil. "I'm so sorry sweetie!" Alfred said, hugging his son tightly.

Emil hugged his mother back but his eyes were on Alfred's tail.

"I'm sorry Emil...I'm so sorry..." Alfred said, kissing Emil's cheek softly.

"It's okay" Emil mumbled, staring at his mother's tail with a blush before burying his head in Alfred's chest.

Years passed and Alfred had another son, who he named Raivis, and Emil, Lili, and Raivis all ended up being taller than Alfred. Emil was almost a foot talk and Lili and Raivis were a few inches. Alfred was laying on his bed, rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Mother?" Emil called, peeking from behind the door before walking into the room and over to the bed.

"H-hello Emil, why aren't you with Able for training?" Alfred asked, rubbing his tummy.

"I already finished." Emil replied, sitting next to his mother on the bed.

"Where is Lili and Raivis?" Alfred asked as he moved to get on all fours, letting his swollen stomach rest on the bed.

"Lili's playing with Raivis." Emil said.

Alfred smiled as he sat up and kissed Emil's cheek. "And why are you here?" Alfred asked, shaking his hips slowly.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Father's been keeping you away from everyone." Emil replied.

"I've missed you, my sweet little man," Alfred said, kissing his son's cheek again.

Emil smiled and hugged his mother.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he let out a scream, making him get back on all fours an sticking his rear end out. "Emil! Emil! Please get your father!" Alfred yelled and he let out another scream.

Emil nodded and quickly went out of the room to find his father.

Emil could not find his father, but he found Able standing there doing nothing. "Emil, is something wrong?" Able asked his young master.

"I think mother is giving birth and I can't find father." Emil said, looking around hoping to see his father.

"I'll go help Alfred, you go find your father," Able said, walking back to Alfred's room.

Emil nodded and headed off to search for his father again.

Able walked into Alfred's room and instantly started taking care of the mixed devil. Able began to remove Alfred's pants and boxers.

Emil flew around the castle looking for his father but couldn't find him.

Alfred felt Able tracing the out line of his hole, "You should just relax, Alfred," Able said as he began to push on Alfred's swollen stomach, causing the human-devil to scream loudly.

"Stop!" Alfred screamed, clutching the sheets.

"You need to get the egg out, it will hurt master Alfred," Able said, sticking two of his fingers in Alfred's hole.

Alfred nodded and buried his head into the sheets. Tears forming in his eyes from pushing the egg out.

Able smiled as he began to touch around inside of Alfred's hole. "Now push," Able said as he started licking the hole.

Alfred started to push. To caught up in the pain to feel Able licking him.

Able smiled as he watched the egg start to come out, and he used his tail to make Alfred stretch out even more. Able used his fingers to help pull the egg out more, which stretched Alfred painfully.

Alfred screamed into the mattress. Gripping the sheets until his knuckles started to turn white and ripped from the grip.

"That's right master! Scream!" Able laughed as his devil side began to take over. Alfred's egg popped out slime covering Able's hands.

Alfred panted from finally releasing his egg. Still clinging to the bedsheets.

Able held the egg and smirked, licking the goo off the egg. Able began to lick inside of Alfred's hole to get all the nice juices out of Alfred.

"Able what are you doing!" Alfred squeaked, his throat rough through screaming.

"Relax, master, I'm going to make you feel good," Able said, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock.

Alfred's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from the Dutch-devil but was week from giving birth.

"Don't worry, master, you'll like this,"Able said sticking himself in Alfred's hole, slowly humping the young devil.

"Stop! Able!" Alfred shouted, the pain from giving birth causing his body to tremble as Able thrusted into his weakened body.

"Your husband told me, master, I know he does this to you after you give birth," Able said, thrusting harder and faster.

Alfred gritting his teeth and buried his face back into the covers

Able smiled and hit Alfred prostate and wrapped his tail around Alfred's shaft. "You'll love this bitch!" Able screamed before hearing a cough from behind them.

Alfred's tear filled eyes turned towards the cough.

Able looked to see Alaric standing there with Emil, both with angry and shocked faces.

"What do you think your doing with my mate?" Alaric demanded, glaring at Able.

Able hissed loudly, which was a common defense for Devils. "I was delivering your child," Able said, squeezing Alfred's cock with his tail.

"By fucking my wife?" Alaric said, a hiss escaping him.

Alfred whimpered as his shaft was squeezed by Able.

"You knew it from the day you brought him to our world that he would be targeted...I'm not claiming him, I'm just cleaning him," Able said, thrusting harder into Alfred.

Alaric growled and lunged at the man. "What the fuck do you mean cleaning him?" He yelled, hissing as Able dodged him.

"Look how much goo he leaks, I was only cleaning it up, Master," Able said as he gestured to the licked clean egg, which was usually the parents' job.

"Cleaning? It seems more like you are trying to take my mate." Alaric said, his tail swinging violently behind him.

"If you want me to stop I will, master," Able said, squeezing Alfred's cock again with his tail.

Alaric sneered. "Your not going to live by that." He said, glaring at Able.

"All you have to do is to tell me to stop, master," Able said, kissing the back of Alfred's neck.

"Get away from Alfred!" Alaric hissed, his claws starting to show.

Able smiled and pulled himself out of Alfred and removed his tail, keeping a dark smirk. "As you wish, master," Able said, tucking himself back in his pants.

Alaric growled, watching Able leave the room before turing to Alfred. "Alfred"

Alfred looked at Alaric with shameful eyes, tears dripping out slowly. "D-did the egg make it?" Alfred asked.

Alaric picked the egg up and examined it. "It is fine." He said, sitting on the bed and taking Alfred into his arms.

Alfred buried his face in Alaric's chest, crying from the pain. "I-I'm sorry, master," Alfred wept softly.

"It's alright." Alaric said, petting Alfred's hair. Kissing the blond.

Alfred closed his eyes and dozed off, never having to be this tired after giving birth from an egg before.

Alaric layed his sleeping mate down on the bed. He stroked Alfred's golden hair. "Emil watch over you mother." He ordered, placing the egg in a make shift nest of blankets beside Alfred.

Emil nodded and sat next to Alfred and watched the egg carefully, not taking his eyes off it or Alfred. Alfred shifted in his sleep, wagging his tail slowly.

Alaric seeing his mate and youngest child were under guard left the room.

Alfred purred in his sleeping wagging his tail against Emil's body mindlessly.

Emil watched the tail with interest.

Alfred's tail started rubbing against his son's skin, slowly cutting into the devil's skin.

Emil sucked in his breath as his mother's tail cut him. A small blush forming on his pale skin.

Alfred shifted slightly and turned to face Emil, smelling the sweet sent of young blood. Alfred's tail kept cutting Emil's arms, flicking blood on the bed.

Emil curled his own tail around his mother's.

Alfred's tail began to rub Emil's legs, pricking them and causing more blood to spill.

A small moan emitted from Emil's throat as his mother's tail continued to cut him.

Alfred opened his eyes at the sound of his son, seeing Emil with blood covering his body and on their sheets. Alfred's human instincts told him to freak out, but his devil instincts told him to drink off the boy. Alfred let his tail keep cutting his boy, getting closer to the boy's thigh.

"Mother" Emil said, his own tail curling even tighter against his mother's.

"Yesss...?" Alfred said with a purr, licking his fangs before leaning over and giving the wounds on his arm a soft lick.

"Are you alright?" Emil asked, blushing as his tail continued to play with his mother's.

"Of course, my little prince, are you alright?" Alfred answered, lapping up the blood like a cat to cream.

"Mother why was Able doing that to you?" Emil asked.

"Too make us feel good..." Alfred said, kissing his son's skin.

"Father said Able's trying to steal you for his own mate." Emil replied.

"Don't be silly, darling, your father and I are mates for life," Alfred said with a chuckle as he kissed the soft skin.

Emil nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. "What are you and father going to name the baby?"

"Something nice, I think it's Raivis' turn to suggest a name, right? You named Lili, Lili named Raivis?" Alfred smiled, kissing his son back on the cheek, letting his tongue softly roll over Emil's skin.

"Do you want me to get Raivis?" Emil asked, his face turning red.

Alfred ignored his son and kissed his again, moving his clawed hands over Emil's wounds and coaxing them in the boy's rich blood.

"Mother" Emil moaned, his tail gripping his mother's tightly.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, purring as he licked his son's face slowly.

"I'm hot" Emil whimpered, his body growing hotter as he was licked and touched.

"You are? and what do you want me to do about that?" Alfred asked, licking his blood covered hand.

Emil kissed his mother. His tail playing with Alfred's.

Alfred smiled and slipped his wet hand down to Emil's bottom and started groping it.

Emil groaned and let his hands wander to Alfred's hips.

"Tell me, Emil, does any one make fun of you because your mother is part human? " Alfred asked, kissing Emil's ear.

Emil frowned and was quite for a moment before nodding.

Alfred smiled and started kissing his son's soft neck, strapping his fangs against it.

Emil leaned his head back. Allowing Alfred more access to his pale neck.

"Such a good devil," Alfred cooed as he sunk his fangs into Emil's veins.

Emil moaned and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

Emil and Alfred did not notice the watchful eyes of the elder Devil, Alfred was too busy enjoying the taste of blood and Emil was enjoying the feeling.

Emil's tail wrapped his tail around him and his mother.

Alfred kept groping Emil's rear end, making sure to touch Emil's tight hole. "Such a good boy for mommy," Alfred purred.

Emil moaned his mother's name. Inching closer to the blond devil and curling his tail tighter around them.

Alfred's tail moved straight up and Alfred looked over to see his mate watching him. Alfred gave a grin at Alaric.

"The ceremony isn't until next moon." Alaric said, watching his wife and son.

"Mmmm but master, he smells so good," Alfred purred.

Alaric sighed. "That still doesn't mean you should yet." He said, walking over to the two and having Alfred's tail wrap around him.

Alfred opened his mouth and hissed, let droplets of blood drip out. Alfred's tail held onto Alaric's body tightly, and his claws were soon inside of Emil's soft skin.

Alaric kissed Alfred. Licking the blood from his lips as his own tail wrapped tightly around Alfred's body.

"Let me just take him now, master," Alfred said, kissing Alaric's lips.

Alaric replied by wrapping his arms tail around Emil adn pulling him closer as he kissed Alfred.

Alfred purred and got on his back, completely showing his nude body to Emil and Alaric.

Alfred roughly kissed Emil, letting his tongue go down the young devil's throat. Alfred pushed his hips up to make contact with Alaric's body.

Alaric smirked and let his teeth rake over Alfred's skin. Biting the American-devil's hip and bringing a moan from Alfred's throat.

Alfred purred happily, coiling his tail around Alaric's throat tightly. Alfred sunk his claws deeper into Emil, letting blood seep through the devil's pants.

Emil removed his clothes. Letting his own claws come out and sink themselves into his mother.

Alfred let out a moan, shifting his body as pain and pleasure rushed through it.

Alaric smiled and began preparing Alfred.

"A-Alaric, let Emil- put it in," Alfred moaned out, moving his hips slowly.

Alaric nodded and pulled his fingers out of Alfred and moved to claim his mate's lips.

Alfred smiled and moved closer to Alaric, kissing him softly. He pulled away and looked over at Emil, who was watching with a hard on. "Go ahead, sweetie, stick it in," Alfred said, rubbing Emil's shaft with his tail.

Emil nodded with a blush and pushed in. Moaning at the tight heat.

Alfred moaned, though it was not as big as Alaric or Able; but it was satisfying. "V-very good sweetie," Alfred said, purring to show Emil he was doing good.

"C-can I move?" Emil asked, looking to his parents for instructions.

"Yes, thrust your hips" Alfred said, kissing Alaric right after he told Emil what to do.

Emil nodded and started to move his hips.

Alfred grunted while his son's uneasy patterned thrust made it hard to enjoy.

"Here" Alaric said, moving Emil so he was on his back and had Alfred ride him before entering Alfred himself and started to move.

Alfred gasped as Alaric and Emil entered him, making sure to squeeze onto his mate and not Emil. Alfred released a loud moan, loving the sinful feeling.

Alaric groaned and wrapped his tail around Alfred's shaft and started to pump it.

Alfred moaned loudly, trusting his hips wildly as the dirty actions. "A-Alaric!" Alfred moaned and purred.

Alaric smirked and kissed Alfred's shoulder before biting it. While Emil continued to thrust his own hips.

Alfred moaned loudly, releasing all over Emil's milky pale chest, and he whimpered softly. "I-I'm sorry," Alfred blushed.

"It's alright." Emil mumbled, panting from his release only a few seconds earlier. While Alaric continued to thrust into his mate before coming.

When Alaric released Alfred grabbed on to Emil and hissed at the extremely hot cum entered his body. Alfred used one hand to spoon up some cum from his ass and Emil's chest, bringing it to Emil's lips.

Emil cleaned off the semen covered fingers.

"A-Alaric, is there anything else he must do?" Alfred asked, kissing Emil's lips softly.

"Blood" Alaric replied, pulling out of Alfred and biting his wrist to bring up blood and bringing it to Emil's lips.

Alfred watched the red liquid seep out, licking his lips happily.

Emil drank the blood from Alfred's wrist before Alaric bit his own and allowed Emil to drink his blood.

Alfred moaned as the smell of blood filled the room, both his own and his mate's blood turned him on.

Alaric smirked and let Emil drink more of his blood. "Emil let me and your mother have some time along." He said, moving Alfred away from the boy and allowing Emil up.

Alfred watched as Emil left, not understanding what his mate wanted. "Why are you asking him to leave?" Alfred asked, purring against Alaric's body.

Alaric replied with a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Alfred and pulling him close before entering him and starting to thrust. Slicking and sucking on Alfred's neck.

Alfred moaned as his mate fucked him, tightening up as soon as Emil and Alaric had pulled out. "M-master!" Alfred moaned loudly.

Alaric continued to move his hips and kiss his mate.

"M-master, I-it hurts!" Alfred winced, feeling pain instead of pleasure in his body.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked, slowing his movements.

"I-It just hurts, c-can you pull it out?" Alfred asked as a few tears trailed down his face.

The older devil sighed but pulled out. He pulled Alfred close to him and buried his face into Alfred's head of soft gold locks.

Alfred could easily smell blood, knowing if was from his abused hole. Alfred bit his lip, feeling the blood leak out on to his tail.

Alaric smelled the blood and helped Alfred get into a more comfortable position. "I will go get something to help you." He said, putting on his clothes. His shaft softened now.

"I-it's okay, master, it'll heal," Alfred said as he rubbed his tail with the blood and cum mixture.

"It's not okay. It will take awhile for it to heal. I will go get something to heal it quick." Alaric replied, kissing Alfred's forehead before leaving.

Alfred smiled and stuffed his face in the pillow, sticking his ass in the air and waving his tail happily. Alfred looked over at his egg, which still had no name. "You are going to be a scarred child," Alfred joked.

The egg seemed to tilt forward as if nodding in response.

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around the egg, smiling happily.

LINEBREAK

Alfred was glaring at the empty throne room, his kids were all out training and Alaric was off chasing off a snooping angel, leaving Alfred alone with his youngest son, Peter. Alfred was lying on the ground, taking in the thick smell of blood, death, and peppermints.

Peter laughed and threw hiself on his mother. He hugged Alfred around the waist and kissed Alfred's cheek before burying his head into his mother's chest.

Alfred's eyes shot open at the sudden crashing weight, not expecting Peter to jump on him. "P-peter? why aren't you with Able?" Alfred asked, looking at his son.

Peter pouted. "I don't like Able." He said, hugging his mother.

"So did you come here?" Alfred asked, rubbing Peter's back slowly

Peter nodded and let his mother rub his back. Closing his eyes and falling asleep. His tail curled around him and he snuggled deeper into his mother's arms.

Alfred chuckled and stood up, picking up the boy who was only about an inch shorter than him; since Alfred kept the appearance of a young teen. Alfred carried his son to his and Alaric's bedroom, placing his son on the bed.

"Mama" Peter mumbled, having woken up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" Alfred asked, sitting on the bed next to his son.

Peter yawned and curled himself into his mother's side. "I'm sleepy"

"I can tell," Alfred laughed, his tail wrapping around Peter's. "It's too early to sleep, Peter" Alfred said, kissing Peter's neck with a cold kiss.

"I'm tired. Where's papa?" Peter asked, already starting to fall asleep again.

"Working, you need to stay awake for just a little longer," Alfred said, pricking his son's soft skin to wake him up.

"Mommy!' Peter whined, wanting to go to sleep.

"Yes?" Alfred said with a sweet smile.

Peter recived another prick from his mother. "Mommy!"

"Lets go out, it's too hot here and I'm hungry," Alfred complained, thinking about going to the human world for a snack; after all they were in the middle of The Great War and food would be easy to find. Or possibly he could finally convince one of his children to swim in the Styx River.

Peter instantly perked up and followed his mother out of the room. He enjoyed walks with his mother.

Alfred and Peter began to walk through their level of h ell, seeing other devils and demons glare at them. "Are you hungry, Peter" Alfred asked softly with a calm smile.

Peter nodded with a smile as he held his mother's hand. Ignoring the glars from the other devils and demons.

Alfred looked up and took Peter in his arms, knowing the young devil never had traveled to the human world. "Hold on," Alfred said as he jumped up with Peter in his arms, spreading his wings and turning into smoke until they were on Earth's warm ground. For the first time, Peter felt grass under his bare clawed feet.

Peter laughed. "Where are we?" He asked, running around on the ground, feeling the soft grass beneath his feet.

Alfred looked around before snapping his finger, making his tail, wings, horns, and Peter's demonic attachments disappear. "We are in a country called Austria, and there is a war going on close by," Alfred said, taking a good whiff of the blood scented air.

Peter touched his hair and looked to see his tail missing. He smiled and ran to his mother hugging him around the waist. "Are we going to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Yes yes, there should be a camp near by, and today I'm going to teach you how to practically have a human giving you their heart." Alfred said, snapping his fingers and his black shorts turned into his black robe with the black shawl over his shoulders. "Follow me," Alfred said as he began to walk towards the direction of the closest camp, which was a German-Austrian camp.

Peter nodded and followed his mother.

Alfred and Peter walked through the forest of Europe, only stopping when Alfred began to study the targets. "Now Peter,the first thing you must know is how to tempt you prey," Alfred said with a smirk.

"Now tell me how we could tempt them? make their guards go down?" Alfred asked as he watched them.

Peter thought for a moment. "Play on innocent?" Peter replied.

"That's one, and how would you approach them?" Alfred asked, still watching the humans.

"Act injured?" Peter asked.

"You're a beginner, how about I show you and then we will find a new camp after this?" Alfred asked.

Peter nodded, glad to be taught by his mother. While the rest of his siblings were taught by their father.

"Very well, stay here and be quiet," Alfred said as he made his way to the camp, pulling the attention of a group of young German soldier. Alfred made himself look confused and sad, tears at the corners over his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, running over to Alfred.

"M-my b-brother and I got lost- a-and I c-can't find him- I-I need someone t-to help me- I-I was lucky to find your camp, sir," Alfred cried and pouted softly, but it looked real.

"Do you know where you last saw him?" The man asked, already smitten with the blond devil but trying to act professional.

"H-he was about two miles i-in the forest- b-bitte sir!" Alfred cried, whipping away his fake tears.

"Let's go find him." The soldier said, forgetting his post as he followed Alfred into the forest.

Alfred held the man's hand, bring him to where Peter was. At first the soldier couldn't see Peter, but Alfred did stop and start grinning as a signal for his son to kill the human. "D-danke" Alfred said softly.

"Your welcome" The man replied, wondering were the brother was before he saw Peter and it was to late. The soldier coughed up blood.  
>While the soldier was still alive, Alfred tilted his head innocently. "Such a clean soul- you will be lucky I'm not sending you to hell-" Alfred said to the soldier. "Instead my son will eat it," Alfred said, casting a dark aura.<p>

The man coughed up more blood and looked down to see Peter remmoving his hand from his body. The soldier crumpled to the ground, bleeding out as his vision turned to black.

Peter smiled and ate the bright soul. Licking his lips in satisfaction.

Alfred got on his knees and cut the body open, removing the heart and biting into it. "You can eat everything else, then we will head to another camp," Alfred said, eating the organ.

Peter nodded and ate his fill of the man.

"What are two devils doing out here?" A soft voice asked from behind them, making Alfred and Peter turn to see a short hair woman in a white gown. Her hair was a pale ashy color and the one thing that stood out were her huge breasts.

"And who are you, mam?" Alfred asked, licking his blood covered lips. Alfred took a few steps towards her, deciding he would kill her, but he stopped when he noticed a glowing around her head. He knew what she was an Angel.

"Katyusha. What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, please be on your way' we have much to do," Alfred said spreading his wings and pushing Peter away encase of a fight.

"Your not supposed to be here." Katyusha replied.

"It's war, babe, I can do whatever I want," Alfred said with a mocking tone.

Katyusha scowled at the devil. "Return to your home."

"No thank you, mam, my son and I are going to collect a few hearts and souls for the others- now go dance and be happy, scum" Alfred said, making a shooing motion to the angel.

"No, you are going back home or else." Katyusha said, spreading her own wings.

"Or else what?" Alfred said with a smirk, spreading his wings out as well to show he was aggressive.

Katyusha took a offensive stance. Ready to fight the blond devil when she caught the sight of another devil that made her blood run cold.

Alfred saw the look in her eyes, and he turned around to see Alaric with a scowl on his pale face. Peter latched onto Alfred and started to shake, scared for what ever reason his father was here for. "Master..." Alfred said softly, thinking Alaric was mad cause he took Peter out of hell.

"What are you doing to my wife and son." Alaric asked, the scowl still on his face.

"She was doing as she is told, serpent," a voice said from behind the Angel, and it was one Alaric and Katyusha knew very well.

"By starting a fight with my family when they are trying to eat." Alaric replied, glaring at the man.

"Lord Yao-" Katyusha bowed to the man before stepping to the side. The Angel Yao, a long time enemy Alaric and the other powerful devils, was glaring at the three devils.

"So this is the new sin you brought into this word, tell me Alaric, which one his he? Sloth? Wrath? or Lust?- like you, ?" Yao asked with a grin. Alfred was taken back for a few seconds, not hearing someone address him like that in a very long time.

"That is none of your concern." Alaric responded, stepping in front of Alfred and Peter.

"I think it is my concern, after all I did have to deal with your son no to long ago- which one is he again- Greed?" Yao asked, tapping his finger on his chin in a mocking way.

"He has a name, and it's Raivis," Alfred barked madly, hating how Yao was addressing his children.

"We will be going now." Alaric said, wanting to get his mate and son home as soon as possible. Not trusting the angel, knowing Yao had been searching for Alfred since the night he first murdered someone.

"No you shall not, I do believe you two let out an under aged and unbound devil; and that is against the rules," Yao said, pulling out a large, thin, white cross- staff. Alfred's eyes shot open and he threw his arms out like a shield for his son.

"As the queen of the hell and my wife and mate. Alfred is allowed to go anywhere regardless if he is bound or not. Have you have forgotten this?" Alaric said, his claws and teeth extended. While his tail whipped violently behind him.

"I was not talking about the human, Alaric, I as talking about the Satan spawn, though it is nice to know Alfred is unbound" Yao said with a grin.

Alaric glared harder at the angel. "Don't you touch him." Alaric growled, talking about his mate.

"You don't scare me, Alaric, and I know very well that I don't scare you- but I can tell both of them are frightened-" Yao said as he swung his cross and missed Alaric, but the tip of the cross touched Peter's arm- stinging and shocking the young devil.

"Mommy!" Peter said, curling into his mother's side as he shaked from the sting. Still feeling it burn his arm.

Yao moved his cross away from Peter, watching as Alfred began to nurse the wound; which was a small dot of glowing light on Peter's skin. "Are you that weak, Alaric? you can't even bind your own spawn and human?" Yao asked, stretching his wings out.

"They do not need to be binded and it is none of your business if they are." Alaric replied, striking at Yao with one of his claws.

Yao grunted and stepped back, looking at his white robe that was now ripped. "Katyusha, take care of the unbounded Devils', I'll finish Alaric" Yao said, swinging his cross and hitting Alaric in the neck- stinging his skin.

Alaric growled at the sting and faught with Yao while Katyusha tried to attack Alfred.

Alfred was able to dodge Katyusha, but because of his son's well being he could not fully run off. Yao was given an easy shot and stabbed the Devil in the gut- puncturing Alaric's skin.

Alaric hissed and swipped at Yao's side. Smiling when he saw blood come from the angel.

Katyusha again tried to attack Alfred but he was to nimble for her.

Yao growled as began to run deeper in the forest, deciding he had a plan. The Asian angel ran and took a sharp turn, making Alaric skit to a stop as he tried to keep up with the holy man. Alfred was too busy keeping Katyusha away from Peter that he did not notice Yao coming straight at him with a grin. Katyusha stopped and saw Alaric chasing Yao, which gave her the idea to attack him.

Alaric growled as he saw what Yao was doing. He used his wings to get closer to Yao in an attempt to stop him from hurting his mate.

"Alfred!" Alaric yelled, slashing Yao across the back before running to his mate.

Yao let out a painful grunt before pulling Katyusha away from the devils, deciding he would report back to his boss. Alfred, who was on the ground, cried as his face smoked from the pain and hit.

Alaric glared at the retreating angels as he cradled his mate. "We're going home." He said, picking Alfred up bridal style before opening a portal back to their home.

When Alaric, Peter, and injured Alfred appeared in the throne room it was silence. All of his children stood in shock, seeing their mother like this.

"Father what happened!" Lili asked, her usual soft voice rising.

"Mom got attacked by these two angels!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

There was a collective gasp in the room. Alaric quickly took Alfred to their bedroom before any questions could be said.

Alfred, who was still awake and in pain, gripped Alaric's arms and began to squeeze it tightly, making lots of blood spill out.

Alaric used his magic to put Alfred to sleep. He set Alfred on the bed before searching for the healing positions and healing demons.

Alaric came back to find Alfred was fully awake and he looked sad, which was not an emotion many devils could show.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked, brushing Alfred's hair from his face. The wound Yao caused was mostly gone.

"I'm still too different... even when I'm not a human- I feel like I am- everyone points it out here," Alfred said, messing with his burnt skin.

Alaric grabbed Alfred's hand. "I don't see you any different than when you were human and now." He said, kissing the top of his mate's hand.

"That's the thing! I don't want people to think of me as the same!" Alfred exclaimed loudly.

"Why not" Alaric asked.

"I was hated when I was human, people saw me as the 'bad seed'!" Alfred wept softly.

"But now your my mate and queen of h ell and the mother of four children." Alaric said, trying to lift Alfred's spirits which wasn't a normal thing for a devil to do.

"But people still hate me..." Alfred said softly, knowing there was a huge difference between devil love and human love.

"It still amazes me how much of your human side you retain." Alaric said, kissing Alfre and looking at him lovenly.

"I'm too human..." Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred stop this. I love you and our children love you. No matter if your the same or different or human like." Alaric said, brushing his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Fine," Alfred said, moving away from Alaric and burring himself under the sheets.

"Alfred" Alaric said, continuing to brush his fingers through Alfred's soft locks.

Alfred poked his head out and shot his mate a dangerous glare, not wanting to be messed with. "Leave the human alone," Alfred mumbled.

"Your not human Alfred. Your my beautiful devil mate." Alaric said, his finger's brushing against Alfred's cheek.

Alfred blushed and leaned in to give Alaric a peck on the lips, before going back under the covers.

Alaric smiled and gave a kiss to the blanket his mate's head was before leaving. "I'll be back soon." He said, before closing the door behind him.

Alfred was under the covered, sighing softly as he began to peal away his burnt skin.

"Mother?" A soft voice called, stepping into the room and walking over to the bed.

Alfred popped his head out to see who was there.

Lili stood in front of her mother with a worried look. Emil and Raivis stood by the doorway and Peter popped up and tackled his mother. "Are you okay?" Peter asked, worried for his mother as he gently touched the burnt skin.

"I'm fine, no need for you all to worry," Alfred said with a fake smile, kissing Peter's hands to stop him from messing with his burn.

Peter hugged his mother before his other siblings came over and sat on the bed to comfort Alfred.

Alfred hugged them all close, glad to have all his wonderful kids in his arms. "I love you all, so much" Alfred said softly, kissing Raivis' cheek, wrapping is tail around Emil's torso, and holding onto Peter and Lili.

"We love you to" Alfred's children replied, Lili and Peter curled further into their mother's arm and Emil wrapped his tail over his mother and siblings and pulled them close while Raivis smiled happily.

Alfred closed his eyes happily, now only being able to see darkness.

(~End of flashback!~)

Alfred's eyes fluttered open, feeling the warmth of the sun from Roderich's window sting his face. "What an odd memory," Alfred mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>AN

TRANSLATION:

bitte is please is german


End file.
